Phoenix and Dragon
by uzumaki megami
Summary: Mereka tidak memiliki chakra dan dianggap lemah dan salah satu dari mereka dibuang sejak lahir dan yang satu mencari. Femnaru, oc, kerajaan.
1. Chapter 1

**PHOENIX AND DRAGON**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : (masih rahasia)

Rated : T(M kalau ada kata-kata yang kasar )

Genre : Romantis, Family

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, bahasanya sesuka Author, gaje, tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya jadi mohon maklumi dan juga jutsu-jutsunya kebanyakkan karangan Author sendiri.

Ket:

"Blabla"Bicara langsung

' _Blabla_ 'Inner

" **Blabla** "Monster/lainnya

' _ **Blabla**_ 'Inner monster

/blabla/Telepati

" _Blabla_ "Jutsu atau jurus

-Blabla- lokasi/Waktu

 _Blabla_ Flasback/ingatan

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Disebuah kerajaan yang dikelilingi oleh hutan dan pergunungan yaitu Kerajaan Konoha yang dipimpin oleh Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki atau sekarang Namikaze Kushina sang istri atau pendamping Minato selaku raja konoha.

Mereka di anukrahkan seorang anak laki-laki yang tampan, namun mereka(Minato) harus kecewa karena anak nya tidak memiliki chakra yang merupakan kekuatan seorang bangsawan.

Namikaze Ryuu itulah namanya, Dia tau kedua orang tuanya kecewa dan tak menginginkannya namun Minato juga tidak bisa mengusir maupun membuang Ryuu karena Ryuu adalah putra mahkota.

Saat ini Ryuu berusia 5 tahun, Dia sangat menanti-nantikan kelahiran adik kembarnya. Walau Dia tau pasti kalau kedua orang tuanya akan semakin melupakannya saat adiknya lahir, Ryuu bukan lah anak yang manja. Dia kuat itu kata sabahatnya, gomong-gomong soal sahabat nama sahabatnya itu dalam Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Shisui, hanya mereka yang menerimanya apa adanya.

Hari ini adalah hari kelahiran adiknya, Ryuu menunggu agak jauh dari ruang persalinan. Dia melihat ayahnya berputar-putar didekat pintu, menunggu dengan cemas. Ryuu menautkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Semoga Kaa-sama dan adik-adikku selamat, amin"Doanya

Tak lama terdengar suara tangisan bayi begitu keras dan juga teriakan dari ruang persalinan.

-Ruang persalinan-

Chakra berwarna merah keluar dari perut Kushina, para dokter disana segera meletakan bayi kembar itu kerancang bayi dan menangani chakra merah yang keluar itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?"Tanya Minato panik

"Yang mulia, Chakra Kyuubi memaksa keluar dari tubuh Kushina-Sama"Jawab salah satu dari mereka

"Apa? kalau seperti ini aku harus menyegel Kyuubi pada anak ku"Kata Minato lalu menatap ketiga bayi kembar itu.

Matanya membola saat melihat bayi yang dibalut dengan kain merah itu.

"Bawa kedua bayi ku kesini"Perintahnya

Merekapun mengambil dua bayi yang berbalut kain Jingga dan Kuning itu, lalu meletakannya disamping Kushina. Minato pun melakukan berbagai segel tangan dan menarik chakra Kyuubi dan dibaginya menjadi dua lalu memasukannya pada kedua anaknya itu.

"Urus mereka, aku akan membawa bayi cacat itu dulu"Perintah Minato dingin "Dan jangan sampai ada yang tau kalau Kushina melahirkan anak kembar tiga" Setelah itu Minato keluar dari ruang persalinan.

"Apa ini benar?"Tanya Shizune ragu dan sedih, matanya memandang bayi yang dibawa oleh Minato

"Sudahlah Shizune, kita tidak dapat melawannya"Jawab Rin

"Tapi kau merasakannya? aura bayi itu begitu hangat dan menenangkan"Kata Shizune lembut, Dia masih merasakan kehangatan itu di kedua tangannya "Dan Aku juga melihat sebuah tanda lahir yang aneh di masing-masing mata bayi itu, walau kecil"Sambung Shizune

-Diluar ruang persalinan-

Ryuu melihat Ayahnya keluar dari ruang persalinan dengan sesuatu digendongannya, rasa penasarannya membuatnya mengikuti Ayahnya. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat apa yang didalam gendongan Ayahnya, bayi berambut kuning cerah, berkulit putih dan disamping kedua matanya yang masih tertutup itu ada sebuah titik berwarna merah tapi dilihat lebih teliti itu bukan lah sebuah titik saja.

Minato membawa bayi tak berdosa itu menuju tebing yang langsung mengarah kelautan, tanpa menatap bayi didalam gendonganya Dia melempar bayi itu kebawah tanpa merasa bersalah.

Mata Ryuu membola saat itu juga, saat melihat Ayahnya sudah pergi Ryuu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya lalu menuju tepi tebing itu dan menatap kebawah. Ombak menghantam tepi tebing dengan kencang, mata ruby Ryuu menatap dengan teliti dan mata ruby itu menangkap sebuah kain berwarna merah yang terbawa oleh ombak.

Tiba-tiba mata rubynya menatap sebuah cahaya berwarna kuning yang terbang kelangit, entah kenapa Ryuu tersenyum saat melihat cahaya itu.

"Suatu saat nanti Aku akan mencarimu Adik kecilku"Tekat Ryuu tanpa keraguan

Ryuu berbalik dan menuju keistana didalam hatinya sudah bertekat untuk mencari adiknya dimanapun Dia berada saat ini, Dia (Ryuu) sangat yakin Adiknya masih hidup entah itu dimana.

.

.

.

Kushina menatap kedua bayi kembarnya dengan haru, tangannya membelai rambut anak kembarnya itu.

"Yang muliah Ratu, Putra Mahkota menemui Anda"Lapor Seorang prajurit

Ryuu masuk lalu duduk didepan Ibunya yang tersenyum menatapnya, Ryuu tau Ibunya menyayanginya walau tidak memiliki chakra seperti orang pada umumnya. Walau mereka jarang berkumpul karena Ayahnya selalu berusaha menjauhkan Ibunya dengannya.

"Lihat Ryuu, adik-adikmu begitu manis"Kata Kushina penuh kasih

"Ya Kaa-sama" Respon Ryuu, mata Ryuu menatap adik laki-lakinya lalu adik perempuannya "Kaa-sama, apa kondisi Kaa-sama baik-baik saja?"Tanya Ryuu khawatir karena Ibunya itu memiliki sebuah penyakit yang belum ditemukan obatnya

"Ya Ryuu, Kaa-sama baik-baik saja"Jawab Kushina lembut

"Syukurlah"Lega Ryuu "Apa adik-adikku sudah memiliki nama Kaa-sama?" Tanya Ryuu

"Sudah, Namikaze Menma dan Namikaze Naruko"Jawab Kushina

' _Lalu nama adik ku satu lagi siapa?_ 'Batin Ryuu miris

"Ne Kaa-sama, seandainya Kaa-sama memiliki satu putri lagi apa nama yang Kaa-sama berikan padanya"Tanya Ryuu

Kushina menatap Ryuu heran lalu tersenyum

"Naruto"Jawab Kushina

"Naruto? kenapa? "Tanya Ryuu heran

"Naruto itu berarti pusaran dan jadi Dia akan menarik seseorang ingin selalu dekat dengannya dan Dia akan menjadi pusat dari segalanya"Jawab Kushina tanpa beban

Tanpa diketahui oleh mereka, saat Kushina menyebutkan nama itu secara tidak langsung bayi yang dibuang Minato adalah Naruto.

.

.

.

-5 tahun kemudian-

Sudah 5 tahun berlalu, banya yang terjadi pada Ryuu. Saat ini Ryuu berjalan menuju ruang tahta, saat mencapai ruang tahta Dia mendengar pembicaraan(rapat) diruang tahta.

"Yang Mulia, Ryuu-sama tidak pantas menjadi putra mahkota, Dia tidak memiliki chakra lebih baik pangeran Menma diangkat menjadi Putra Mahkota"Suara Danzo

Ryuu mengepalkan tangannya bukan marah atas jawaban Ayahnya yang setuju atas usul Danzo, tapi karena nada bicara Danzo yang terkesan arogan.

"Danzo busuk itu harus segera di musnahkan"Gumam Ryuu

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju kerumah salah seorang Sahabatnya dan tidak jadi keruang tahta.

-Rumah Uchiha-

Itachi menatap Adik laki-lakinya yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang berlatih memanah, dengan tatapan penuh kasih.

"Itachi" Panggil seseorang

"Oh Ryuu, ada apa? "Tanya Itachi saat melihat putra mahkota menghampirinya

"Hanya ingin menemui sahabat ku, apa tidak boleh? "

"Tentu boleh"

"Oh ya bagaimana keadaan Mikoto-baa?"Tanya Ryuu

Uchiha Mikoto mengalami koma selama 5 tahun setelah melahirkan Sasuke, belum ada yang dapat menyembuhkan Mikoto. Sudah banya dokter dan obat yang diberikan kepada Mikoto namun tidak ada yang dapat membuat Mikoto bangun dari komanya.

"Itachi"Panggil Ryuu pelan seperti berbisik

Itachi menatap Ryuu yang berdiri disampingnya lalu menganggukan kepala tanda Dia mendengarkan.

"Ini sudah 5 tahun"Kata Ryuu ambigu "Aku ingin mencarinya, dan bisakah aku titipkan keluargaku pada mu karena Aku tidak mempercayai orang-orang di kerajaan "Sambung Ryuu lirih

"Serahkan pada ku, dan kapan kau akan pergi?"Tanya Itachi serius

"Besok, lebih cepat lebih baik dan Aku ingin menitipkan sesuatu pada mu dan berikan itu kepada Menma saat Dia datang menemuimu"Jawab Ryuu

Itachi menganggukan kepalanya, Dia tau Ryuu ingin mencari Adik perempuan nya yang dibuang oleh Minato sesaat setelah lahir. Dia mengetahui itu semua dari Ryuu, Dia tidak menyangka kalau Raja Minato yang dihormatinya ternyata memiliki sifat yang begitu buruk, Dia kecewa.

"Dan Aku juga akan mencari obat untuk membangunkan Mikoto-baa"Kata Ryuu penuh keyakinan

Itachi tersenyum sekaligus sendu mengingat Ibunya yang berbaring tak berdaya didalam kamarnya.

Ryuu pun pamit pulang setelah ikut melatih Sasuke yang ingin menjadi Anbu(pasukan Khusus kerajaan) saat besar nanti.

-Kerajaan Konoha-

Ryuu berjalan dengan beberapa dayang dan Anbu yang berjalan dibelakangnya, Ryuu berjalan menuju kamar Kaa-sama nya.

"Putra Mahkota menghadap Yang Mulia Ratu"Teriak Anbu yang menjaga kamar Kushina

"Persilahkan Masuk"Balasan dari Kushina

Ryuu pun masuk sendirian dan ternyata didalam juga ada Minato yang menatap tak suka pada Ryuu, Ryuu acuh dan memberi hormat pada Kaa-sama nya yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ada apa Ryuu menemui Kaa-sama?"Tanya Kushina lembut

"Ananda hanya ingin menemui Kaa-sama saja dan juga Ananda ingin menyampaikan kalau latihan Menma berjalan dengan baik, Dia telah menghafal sejarah kerajaan dengan baik dan juga sudah mengerti kalimat-kalimat yang memiliki arti tersendiri"Lapor Ryuu

Kenapa Ryuu? karena Ryuu yang ditugaskan oleh Kushina untuk mengajarkan Menma tentang ilmu pengetahuan yang merupakan bidang yang paling Ryuu pahami.

"Dia memang anak yang pintar, Kau boleh kembali Ryuu"Kata Kushina lembut

"Ha'i"

Ryuu pun keluar dari kamar Kushina dan berjalan menuju kamarnya diikuti oleh dayang dan Anbu.

Walau dilihat dari luar wajah Ryuu tenang-tenang saja namun Dia sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya memberitahukan Kaa-sama soal keinginanya untuk keluar dari kerajaan ini.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan? ugh nanti akan aku pikir lagi'Batin Ryuu kesal

.

.

.

-Tengah malam-

Ryuu mengendap-ngendap menuju kamar Kaa-sama nya, matanya mengawasi setiap sudut takut-takut Anbu muncul tiba-tiba. Untung Dia tidak memiliki Chakra jadi tidak akan ketahuan.

Srett

Dengan hati-hati Ryuu membuka pintu belakang kamar Kushina lalu masuk perlahan-lahan.

"Ryuu? kaukah itu sayang?"Tanya Kushina yang ternyata belum tidur

Ryuu melangkah menuju Kushina lalu duduk didepan Kushina

"Ada Apa sayang?"Tanya Kushina lembut namun terkandung kekhawatiran

"Kaa-sama, Ryuu ingin keluar dari kerajaan"Kata Ryuu serius

"Kenapa?"Tanya Kushina

"Ryuu ingin mengembara dan menambah pengetahuan Ryuu, apa Kaa-sama mengizinkan?"Jawab Ryuu sedikit berbohong

"Kalau itu alasanmu Kaa-sama mengizinkan dan Kaa-sama akan memberitahukan ke Tou-sama mu, jadi kapan kau akan pergi?"Tanya Kushina

"Hehehe besok"Jawab Ryuu sambil tertawa gugup

Kushina mengelengkan kepalanya akan sifat anak yang tidak berubah dari kecil.

"Kaa-sama izinkan Ryuu pergi tapi Ryuu harus janji menjaga diri Ryuu dengan baik okey"Kata Kushina lembut

"Ha'i"Balas Ryuu senang "Kalau gitu Ryuu kembali kekamar dulu ya Kaa-sama" Pamit Ryuu

"Ya sayang"

Kushina menatap Ryuu yang keluar melalui pintu belakang kamarnya, Dia sangat menyayangi putra pertamanya itu walau Ryuu tidak memiliki Chakra. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mereka tidak ketahui kecuali keturunan Uzumaki, sebuah rahasia atau ramalan turun temurun yang selalu diberikan kepada para Uzumaki.

.

.

.

-Gerbang Kerajaan Konoha, 04.00-

Itachi menatap Sahabatnya yang sedang duduk diatas kuda berwarna hitam itu sejak 20 menit yang lalu.

"Kau akan berangkat sekarang? "Tanya Itachi

"Ya dan ini tolong berikan ke Menma"Jawab Ryuu sambil memerikan sebuah buku yang kecil seperti buku catatan

Itachi mengambil buku itu dan menyimpannya didalam jubahnya. Ryuu pun pergi meninggalkan kerajaan Konoha dengan tujuan mencari Adik perempuan nya.

Ditempat lain sekelompok pemburu bayaran menunggu Ryuu melewati mereka, mereka ditugaskan memusnahkan Ryuu. Sudah 1 jam mereka menunggu tapi Ryuu belum terlihat juga sedari tadi, apa yang terjadi?

Tidak jauh dari kelompok itu Ryuu terhisap oleh lubang Hitam yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya.

.

-Sebuah Istana yang indah-

Seorang gadis kecil berlari dengan riang kesana kemari dan terkadang terbang dengan sayap yang keluar dari punggungnya, Para dayang yang mengikutinya harus pasrah karena ketinggalan jauh dibelakang gadis kecil itu.

"Naru-chan jangan bermain terlalu jauh"Teriak seorang pria dengan sayap api di belakangnya

Sang Gadis kecil yang dipanggil Naru-chan atau Naruto itu hanya tersenyum lalu menghampiri sang pria dan memeluknya senang.

"Tou-chan kapan pulangnya? kenapa tidak memberitahukan Naru kalau Tou-chan pulang?"Tanya Naruto dengan riangnya serta tak lupa dengan mengembungkan pipinya

"Gomen sayang, Tou-chan baru datang dan putri Tou-chan ini tambah imut saja sih"Jawab serta godanya

Pria itu bernama Yamamoto, pemimpin ditempat itu.

"Mou Tou-chan" Malu Naruto

"Hehehe, kalau begitu Naru-chan ikut Tou-chan kedalam ya? "Ajak Yamamoto

"Ha'i"

Naruto pun mengandeng tangan Yamamoto menuju kedalam Istana, para dayang yang mengejar Naruto tadi pun berbalik arah saat Sang Putri mereka kembali kedalam istana bersama Raja mereka.

-Ruang tahta-

Yamamoto duduk di kursi kebesarannya dengan Naruto dipangkuannya, beberapa petinggih duduk didepannya dan menatap Sang Putri lembut dan penuh kasih.

"Naru-chan"Panggil Yamamoto lembut

Naruto menatap Tou-chan nya dengan binar mata yang berkilau

"Ne Tou-chan?" Tanya Naruto penasaran

"Kau tau Nii-chan mu sudah keluar dari kerajaan dan mencarimu"Kata Yamamoto

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya tanda tau, Naruto mengetahui semua yang telah terjadi didunia ini, Dia bukan sembarang anak.

"Tou-chan ingin kau ikut dengan Nii-chan saat Nii-chan mu selesai latihannya dengan Ryu-Jiichan mu"Kata Yamamoto

"Benarkah? Naru mau"Kata Naruto senang

"Baguslah, kalau begitu Naru-chan istirahatlah dan jangan lupa berlatih ne"Kata Yamamoto lembut

"Ha'i"Balas Naruto

Naruto pun turun dari pangkuan Yamamoto dan berlari keluar dari ruang tahta yang membuat para petinggi dan Yamamoto tersenyum geli.

"Apa tidak masalah kalau Tuan Putri kembali kesana? "Tanya salah satu petinggi disana

"Tidak apa-apa, Dia bisa menjaga dirinya dan Juga Dia lahir disana dan pemberi berkah disana. Dan kita tidak memiliki hak untuk menahan Naruto"Jawab Yamamoto bijak

Walau Dia juga tidak ingin berpisah dengan putri tercintanya, namun ini sudah sesuai dengan takdir yang terus berjalan. Naruto harus kembali kebumi dan berada ditengah-tengah keluarga kandungnya walau mereka tidak mengetahui keberadaan atau kebenaran tentang Naruto.

' _Aku harap kau akan bahagia disana putri tercinta ku_ ' Batin Yamamoto berdoa

-Danau cermin-

Naruto duduk didepan danau cermin(Danau yang dapat melihatkan kondisi dibumi) tangan kanannya memegang sebuah bunga mawar putih dan tangan kirinya memainkan air didepannya. Para Dayang setia berdiri dibelakangnya.

Mata Biru jernih dan berkilau milik Naruto menatap kedanau dengan penuh penghayatan, Dia melihat keadaan penduduk disetiap kerajaan dan sesekali sebuah doa melantun dari bibir tipis merahnya itu.

"Kerajaan Konoha begitu menyedihkan, penyakit-penyakit begitu banya muncul. Hewan-hewan banya mati mendadak dan banya kelaparan"Gumam Naruto sedih "Apa itu karena aku tidak berada Disana, Kaa-chan?" Tanya Naruto

/ _ **Ya sayang, jadi bila kau kembali kesana secepatnya maka penderitaan penduduk itu akan berkurang**_ / Jawab Kaa-chan yang dipanggil oleh Naruto melalu telepati

"Begitukah? Naru akan menunggu Nii-chan menjemput Naru"Kata Naruto riang

Naruto menatap kembali kedanau cermin namun yang Dia lihat disana ada Nii-channya a.k.a Ryuu, yang sedang berada di istana para Naga. Ryuu berlatih disana dengan tekat yang kuat dan tujuan yang mulia.

Tak terasa Naruto tersenyum melihat Nii-chan nya lalu bernyanyi mengikuti alunan alam.

.

.

.

-5 tahun kemudian-

Sudah 5 tahun Ryuu dilatih oleh para Naga yang merupakan makhluk yang dihormati seperti dewa dan seorang Raja akan memakai lambang Naga sebagai suatu simbol.

Ryuu juga baru tau kalau ternyata Dia merupakan bagian dari para Naga atau dewa naga, atau bisa Dialah Dewa Naga tersebut.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Dia kembali kebumi (Istana para dewa berada dilangit) tapi sebelum itu Dia harus menjemput adiknya yang berada di Istana Phoenix.

Merubah tubuhnya menjadi Naga, Ryuu pun menuju Istana Phoenix yang terletak dua tingkat dari Istana Dragon. Sebelum pergi Ryuu sudah berpamitan.

-Istana Phoenix-

Naruto menunggu Ryuu menjemputnya, Naruto tau Ryuu akan menjemputnya melalui danau cermin. Naru juga sudah berpamitan ke Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan nya yang kebetulan tidak ada di istana karena ada tugas diberbagai tempat.

Para Dayang mendampingi Naruto menunggu Ryuu dan para petinggi Phoenix juga ada disana.

" **Groorrr** "

Suara lengkingan Naga membuat mereka menatap langit dan disana ada seekor Naga Merah yang terbang turun menuju mereka dan diatas Naga itu ada seekor kuda hitam.

"Nii-chan" Panggil Naruto senang

Naga itu pun berubah menjadi seorang pemuda berusia 15 tahun dengan rambut merah dan bermata ruby yang sedang tersenyum menatap Naruto, lalu merentangkan tangannya.

Naruto melihat itu berlari menuji Ryuu dan masuk dalam pelukan Ryuu, Naruto tertawa senang dalam pelukan Ryuu dan Ryuu tersenyum serta membelai rambut Naruto penuh rindu dan sayang.

"Maaf Nii-chan baru menjemputmu"Bisik Ryuu lembut

"Tidak apa-apa, Naru mengerti karena Naru selalu mengawasi Nii-chan dan yang lainnya"Balas Naruto ceria"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi Nii-chan" Ajak Naruto

"Ya"

Sebelum pergi Naruto memberikan kuda hitam milik Ryuu sepasang sayap dan dengan kuda itu mereka kembali kebumi. Naruto duduk didepan dan Ryuu dibelakang menjaga agar Naruto tidak jatuh dan terluka.

"Jadi kita langsung ke Kerajaan Konoha Nii-chan?"Tanya Naruto saat mereka akan tiba dibumi

"Tidak, kita akan berkelana selam 2 tahun lalu kembali kekerajaan Konoha"Jawab Ryuu

"Oh Naru juga ingin melihat situasi disetiap kerajaan dan kalau bisa Naru akan memberikan berkah kepada kerajaan yang membutuhkan bantuan Naru, Nii-chan juga begitukan? "Pernyataan Naruto

Ryuu tersenyum sebelum mencium puncak kepala Naruto lembut dan Naruto tersenyum.

-Kumogakure-

Seekor kuda hitam mendarat didekat gerbang Kumogakure, sayap pada kuda hitam itu menghilang begitu saja. Naruto dan Ryuu yang ada diatas kuda itu segera memakai tudung untuk menutupi wajah mereka dan menuju gerbang Kerajaan Kumogakure itu.

Setelah melakukan beberapa hal, mereka pun diizinkan masuk. Dan hal pertama yang mereka lakukan adalah melihat kondisi penduduk golongan bawah.

Setelah melakukan sesuatu, Naruto dan Ryuu pun keluar dari Kerajaan Kumo dan menuju kerajaan yang lain, tak lupa menitipkan apa yang mereka buat kepada Bee dan Yugito.

Perjalanan mereka berjalan dengan baik banya yang mereka perbuat diberbagai kerajaan dan juga mendapat izin dari Raja di kerajaan yang mereka singgahi.

Sekarang mereka menuju Sunagakure yang merupakan kerajaan angin yang terletak di gurun pasir yang gersang, Naruto menatap gerbang masuk kerajaan Suna dengan binar-binar riang serta Ryuu yang mengelus puncak kepala Naruto gemas.

"Jadi kalian akan singgah disini dalam beberapa hari?"Tanya Rasa, Raja Suna

"Ya Yang Mulia"Jawab Mereka

Sekarang mereka berada di ruang tahta untuk memintak izin pada Raja Suna.

"Saya harap kalian memberikan yang terbaik untuk Suna karena kalian tau kan? kalau Suna hanya dikelilingi oleh pasir"Kata Rasa

"Kami akan melakukan hal yang terbaik"Kata Naruto dan Ryuu bersamaan

"Dan Yang Muliah, bolehkah Saya membangun sebuah sekolah untuk penduduk golongan bawah? "Tanya Naruto pelan dan lembut

"Untuk apa? "Tanya Rasa penasaran

"Karena penduduk Golongan bawah itu banya buta huruf karena tidak dapat pendidikan padahal pada mereka terdapat potensi yang sangat besar dan mereka perlu diasah agar menjadi berlian yang indah"Jawab Naruto

Rasa tersenyum dan memberikan izin pada Naruto, dan dengan itu Naruto pun membuat sebuah sekolah dan memberikan pendidikan Gratis untuk penduduk golongan bawah dan juga memberikan lahan pertanian untuk mereka garap.

Selama 1 bulan(tidak sesuai dengan izin singgahnya) mereka atau tepatnya Naruto dan Ryuu memberikan pengetahuan yang mereka miliki kepada Para penduduk tersebut dibantu oleh Sabaku Gaara yang merupakan pangeran kerajaan Suna tersebut.

Naruto dan Ryuu tau kalau Gaara adalah seorang Jinchuuriki Shukaku atau Bijuu ekor 1, Mereka juga mengajarkan Gaara agar dapat menyatukan Chakranya dengan chakra Shukaku agar tidak melukai Shukaku yang ada didalam tubuhnya.

Mereka juga memberikan nasehat kepada Shukaku agar tidak mempengaruhi Gaara dengan hal-hal yang tak baik dan juga menjelaskan kalau masih ada manusia yang baik didunia ini.

"Apa kalian akan pergi?"Tanya Gaara kesekian kalinya

"Ya ampun Gaara, kami ini tidak pergi jauh kok. Kita masih bisa bertemu lagi"Kata Ryuu geli

Naruto tersenyum diatas Shiro (Kuda hitam milik Ryuu)

"Kami pergi dulu, jaa"Pamit Ryuu yang sudah duduk dibelakang Naruto

"Jaa"

Gaara menatap Naruto dan Ryuu yang sudah pergi menjauh, dibelakang Gaara ada Temari dan Kankuro yang juga mengantar kepergian Naruto dan Ryuu.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau Ryuu adalah Putra Mahkota Konoha"Kata Temari

"Hahaha bagaimana lagi Konoha menutupi identitas Ryuu"Respon Kankuro

-Tempat Naruto dan Ryuu-

Ini sudah dua tahun mereka mengembara keseluruh kerajaan dan saatnya mereka kembali ke Konoha, Naruto menatap jalanan yang mereka lewati dengan penuh semangat dan tumbuhan disekitarnya tubuh dengan subur dan indah sesuai dengan suasana hatinya yang baik, ya walau suasana hatinya memang baik setiap saat.

"Berapa jauh lagi?"Tanya Naruto

"Entahlah, bagaiman kau lihat melalui hologram mu?"Jawab Ryuu sekaligus memberi saran

"Okey"

Naruto menyatukan telapak tangannya lalu menariknya kearah yang berlainan dan muncul hologram berwarna biru dengan peta didalam hologram itu.

"Sepertinya kita akan sampai beberapa hari lagi"Kata Naruto yang masih mengamati peta hologram didepannya.

"Kalau gitu kita akan beristirahat saat malam telah datang"Kata Ryuu "Dan sepertinya akan ada badai nanti malam"Sambung Ryuu saat menatap langit yang mulai kelabu

"Ya"Respon Naruto menyetujui perkataan Ryuu

"Shiro lebih cepat, sebelum badai datang"Perintah Ryuu lembut namun tegas

Shiro merespon dengan berlari lebih cepat dari sebelumnya dan Dia tidak ingin kedua majikannya terkena badai yang akan terjadi nanti malam.

.

.

.

-Kerajaan Konoha-

Seorang pemuda usia 12 tahun, berambut merah dan bermata biru sedang melamun dengan buku yang terbuka dipangkuannya. Entah kenapa Dia teringat dengan kejadian 7 tahun yang lalu.

 _Menma berjalan menuju kamar Nii-sama nya untuk menanyakan soal yang tidak dimengertinya, tapi ada yang aneh? kenapa tidak ada satu pun Anbu di faviliun Nii-sama nya._

 _Berlari tidak mengindahkan teriakan Dayang yang khawatir dengannya_

 _Brak_

 _Kosong, Kamar Nii-sama nya kosong seperti tidak dihuni lagi. Panik, itu yang dirasakan oleh Menma. Berlari menuju kamar Kaa-sama nya._

 _Brak_

 _Pintu dibuka kasar, Kushina terkejut dan menatap Menma heran._

 _"Kaa-sama, Onii-sama hilang"Teriak Menma cemas_

 _"Astaga Menma kau mengejutkan Kaa-sama mu"Keluh Kushina, lalu tersenyum "Onii-sama mu tidak hilang tapi pergi mengembara menambah pengetahuannya"Kata Kushina menjelaskan_

 _"Kenapa Onii-sama tidak mengajak Menma?"Tanya Menma sedikit ngambek_

 _"Saat itu kau masih kecil jadi Onii-samamu tidak mengajakmu"Jawab Kushina lembut "Atau kau temui Itachi" Saran Kushina_

 _"Eh? Kaa-sama benar, kalau gitu Menma ketempat Itachi-san dulu"Pamit Menma_

 _-Kediaman Uchiha-_

 _Menma menemukan Itachi sedang bersantai ditemani oleh Sasuke di beranda rumah, lalu Dia menghampiri kedua Uchiha itu._

 _"Itachi-san"Panggil Menma_

 _Itachi yang merasa dipanggil segera menoleh kesumber suara dan berdiri sambil memberi hormat di ikuti oleh Sasuke_

 _"Ada apa Pangeran menemui saya?"Tanya Itachi sopan_

 _"Ini soal Onii-sama, apa Itachi-san tau Onii-sama kemana?"Tanya Menma_

 _"Oh kalau itu lebih baik anda duduk dulu, Sasuke minta pelayan membuatkan minuman"Perintah Itachi_

 _"Ha'i Aniki"Respon Sasuke_

 _Menma pun duduk dan menunggu Itachi yang pamit sebentar, katanya mau mengambil sesuatu._

 _Tap_

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _"Maaf membuat Pangeran menunggu"Kata Itachi penuh sesal_

 _"Tidak apa-apa"Respon Menma_

 _Itachi duduk didepan Menma sambil mendorong sebuah buku kearah Menma, Menma melihat itu menaikan alisnya. Itachi akan menjawab keheranan Menma tetapi seorang pelayan masuk._

 _"Maaf mengganggu Pangeran, Itachi-sama, saya membawakan minuman untuk Anda"Kata Pelayan itu sopan sambil meletakan The Hijau didepan kedua orang itu_

 _"Jadi ini adalah pemberian Ryuu-sama sebelum pergi mengembara katanya berikan kepada Menma bila menemui saya"Jelas Itachi sesaat pelayan itu pergi_

 _Menma menatap buku itu lalu mengambilnya dan membukanya_

| _Aku tidak menyangka Tou-sama yang dipuja dan dihormati rakyatnya membuang anak kandungnya sendiri._

 _Bayi perempuan yang tak bersalah dan baru menghirup udara tidak lebih dari 1 jam dibuang ketebing dengan gelombang ombak yang tinggi._

 _Dia adik bungsu ku, adik yang tidak diketahu oleh kedua adikku yang lainnya begitu juga dengan Kaa-sama._

 _Aku telah berjanji akan mencarinya, aku yakin Dia masih hidup. Aku sangat ingat wajah bayi itu._

 _Menma adik ku bila kau membaca ini, Onii-sama ingin kau menjaga rahasia ini dan lindungi kerajaan dari orang-orang yang serakah dan tamak. Onii-sama percaya pada mu dan saat Onii-sama kembali, Onii-sama akan kembali bersama adik bungsu kita._

 _Jangan beritahukan ini kepada siapa pun, ini adalah rahasia yang sangat besar. Kau pasti bertanya kenapa Tou-sama membuang adik bungsu kita tanpa melihat wajahnya? karena adik bungsu kita sama seperti Onii-samamu, Tidak memiliki CHAKRA._

 _Alasan konyolkan? Tou-sama tidak ingin Kerajaannya menjadi rusak karena aib, kau tau status Onii-sama sebagai Putra Mahkota sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh penduduk dan kerajaan lain. Miris bukan?_

 _Oh ya, jangan lupa membaca buku rahasia Uzumaki yang tersimpan diruang rahasia, carilah ruangan itu saat malam hari karena ruangan itu akan terlihat oleh seorang Uzumaki dimalam hari._ |

 _Itulah kesimpulan dari isi buku itu, Menma meneteskan air mata saat membaca buku itu, Itachi memberikan sapu tangan ke Menma._

 _"Hiks aku tidak tau ini semua"Tangis Menma_

 _"Tapi sekarang Anda telah tau dan kembalilah keistana"Kata Itachi_

 _Menma menganggukan kepala lalu pergi dari kediaman Uchiha, Itachi menatap Menma yang sudah jauh bersam Anbu yang mengikutinya._

 _"Kerajaan ini penuh dengan dosa"Gumam Sasuke_

 _Itachi menatap Sasuke yang ada disampingnya lalu mengusap rambut adiknya itu_

 _"Kau benar Sasuke, dan itulah tugas kita untuk menghilangkan dosa-dosa itu"Kata Itachi lembut_

 _Sejak itu Menma belajar dengan giat dan Dia juga sudah membaca buku rahasia Uzumaki, tekatnya bertambah kuat dan membuatnya berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh sampai sekarang ini._

"Ini sudah 7 tahun berlalu Onii-sama, kapan kau kembali?"Bisik Menma pada angin yang berhembus

-Kamar Kushina-

Para dokter memeriksa kondisi Kushina, karena mereka merasa aneh dengan kondisi Kushina. Mereka mengetahui kalau Kushina memiliki kangker yang berbahaya dan belum ditemukam obatnya.

Tapi semenjak Kushina hamil, penyakitnya tidak pernah datang lagi seperti hilang begitu saja.

"Ini aneh "Gumam Rin

"Ya, tapi kau merasakan aura hangat yang 12 tahun lalu kita rasakan Rin"Kata Shizune

"Ya persis seperti dulu"Balas Rin

Untung Kushina sedang tertidur karena obat tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Fic baru, Gami membuat yang No 2 dan berlatar belakangi oleh kerajaan.

Fic ini juga sebagai hadiah Ultah Gami yang ke 20 tahun, dari pada tidak ada yang mengasih hadiah lebih baik Gami memberi hadiah untuk Gami sendiri ^_^

Ket karakter

Nama : Naruto (tanpa marga)

Usia : 12 tahun

Ciri-ciri : Berambut kuning dan diujung rambut berwarna merah dan panjang selutuh di ikat samping dan terkadang di gulung asal asalan, bermata bulat berwarna biru lembut dengan cincin mata berwarna kuning, kulit putih,bibir merah tipis, ada tato Phoenix dikedua sisi matanya, tinggi 160 (bertambah sesuai umur).

Status : Putri di istana Phoenix, Dewi Phoenix, putri Kerajaan Konoha.

Nama : Uzumaki-Namikaze Ryuu

Usia : 17 tahun

Ciri-ciri : Rambut berwarna merah darah lurus sepinggang diikat ekor kuda, mata ruby, kulit berwarna tan, tinggi 174 (Akan bertambah sesuai usia.

Status : Putra Mahkota Konoha, Dewa Naga/Dragon.

Nama : Uzumaki-Namikaze Menma

Usia : 12 Tahun

Ciri-ciri : Rambut merah acak acakan, bermata biru, tiga goresan seperti kumis kucing dimasing-masing pipi, tinggi 165 (Bertambah sesuai usia).

Status : Pangeran Konoha, Jinchuuriki Yin Kyuubi.

Nama : Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruko

Usia : 12 tahun

Ciri-ciri : Rambut kuning sepingang yang disanggul rapih, bermata biru kelam, tiga goresan seperti kumis kucing dimasing-masing pipi, tinggi 165 (bertambah sesuai usia)

Status : Putri Konoha, Jinchuuriki Yang Kyuubi.

Karakter yang lain nya sama seperti di cerita aslinya hanya usianya saja yang berbeda.

Pairingnya akan Gami sesuaikan dengan voting yang telah diambil beberapa waktu yang lain.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejaknya ^_^

Sampai ketemu lagi \\(^_^)/


	2. Chapter 2

**PHOENIX AND DRAGON**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : (masih rahasia)

Rated : T(M kalau ada kata-kata yang kasar )

Genre : Romantis, Family

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, bahasanya sesuka Author, gaje, tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya jadi mohon maklumi dan juga jutsu-jutsunya kebanyakkan karangan Author sendiri.

Ket:

"Blabla"Bicara langsung

' _Blabla_ 'Inner

" **Blabla** "Monster/lainnya

' _ **Blabla**_ 'Inner monster

/blabla/Telepati

" _Blabla_ "Jutsu atau jurus

-Blabla- lokasi/Waktu

 _Blabla_ Flasback/ingatan

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

-Gerbang kerajaan Konoha-

Ryuu dan Naruto telah memasuki gerbang kerajaan, Naruto menatap antusias apa yang Dia lihat.

"Nii-chan, Naru turun ya"Pinta Naruto

"Okey"

Ryuu menghentikan Shiro dan turun untuk membantu Naruto turun, setelah Naruto turun Ryuu kembali menaiki Shiro.

Naruto melihat sekelilingnya banya penduduk yang belaja dan lainnya ada juga yang mengemis, Naruto mendekati pengemis itu dan memberikan sekantong emas yang Dia bawa lalu kembali menyusul Ryuu yang menantinya dengan senyuman.

Sipengemis menatap tak percaya sekantong emas yang ada ditangannya lalu menatap kegadis yang memberikannya yang sedang berjalan disebelah kuda berwarna hitam.

"Nona Arigato"Kata Sang pengemis terharu

Naruto menatap sang pengemis dan tersenyum manis dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Nii-chan sekarang kita kemana? "Tanya Naruto penasaran sambil menatap Ryuu yang duduk diatas punggung Shiro

"Kediaman Uchiha, Nii-chan ingin kau menolong Ibu dari sabahat Nii-chan" Jawab Ryuu lembut

"Oh, Uchiha Mikoto? okey"Kata Naruto

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalan menuju kediaman Uchiha dengan Naruto yang berceloteh sambil mengusap kepala Shiro lembut.

-Kediaman Uchiha-

Itachi sedang duduk sambil meminum teh hijau ditemani dengan Sasuke yang memakan kue kering.

"Itachi-sama, Putra Mahkota telah kembali dan ada diruang tengah"Lapor seorang dayang

Itachi mendengar itu langsung pergi keruang tengah diikuti oleh Sasuke, kalau Ryuu telah kembali pasti Dia telah menemukan adik yang Dia cari selama ini.

Diruang tengah Ryuu duduk didepan Fugaku dan Naruto duduk disamping Ryuu sambil menikmati buah jeruk yang sudah dikupas.

"Jadi Ryuu-sama, ada apa datang ketempat tinggal kami ini? "Tanya Fugaku sopan

"Gadis disamping saya ini, akan menyembuhkan Mikoto-baa"Jawab Ryuu

Fugaku menatap Naruto, sebelum sempat berbicara pintu dibuka dan muncul Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Siapa gadis ini?"Tanya Fugaku

Itachi menatap Gadis disamping Ryuu dan terkejut, Gadis itu sesuai dengan deskripsi yang diberikan Ryuu.

"Kau Adik Ryuu bukan? "Tanya Itachi

"Eh? apa Anda Sahabat Nii-chan? Salam kenal aku Naruto"Kata Naruto sopan

Fugaku menatap memintak penjelasan

"Dulu Kaa-sama bukan melahirkan dua bayi kembar melainkan tiga dan Dialah Naruto, Naruto dibuang sejam setelah kelahirannya"Jelas Ryuu

"A-apa"Kata Fugaku terkejut

Ryuu pun menceritakan apa yang Dia ketahui lalu meminta izin untuk membawa Naruto menemui Mikoto, saat disana Naruto segera menghampiri Mikoto.

"Ini sangat parah "Kata Naruto

"Maksudmu Kaa-sama tidak dapat disembuhkan? "Tanya Sasuke sedih

Naruto tersenyum

"Bukan tidak bisa"Jawab Naruto, lalu menghela nafas "Bisakah Nii-chan buat Kekkai? "Tanya Naruto

"Okey"

Ryuu pun membuat Kekkai dan menghampiri Naruto, Naruto menatap yang lainnya.

"Tolong perhatikan ini baik-baik"Kata Naruto

Naruto menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya lalu menariknya kearah yang yang berlawanan muncul hologram berwarna hijau ukuran sama dengan ukuran Mikoto, didalam hologram itu terlihat bagian dalam tubuh Mikoto secara ditel (seperti USG, namun jauh lebih lengkap)

"Lihat bagian ini, ini, ini, ini dan ini"Tunjuk Naruto dibeberapa titik

"Itu bukannya bagian saraf? dan kenapa tidak menyatu? "Tanya Itachi heran

"Itu permasalahan kenapa Mikoto-baa tidak bangun karen saraf-sarafnya telah putus dan lihat otaknya tidak berkerja sama sekali"Jelas Naruto sambil menunju otak Mikoto yang hanya terdiam tidak ada pergerakan

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan? "Tanya Fugaku

"Ini salahku"Kata Sasuke menyalahkan dirinya sendiri

"Sasuke ini bukan salahmu, Kaa-sama sangat menantikan kelahiranmu walau nyawanya sebagai taruhannya"Kata Itachi menenangkannya

Naruto tersenyum dan menatap Ryuu

"Doa kalian selama ini akan segera dikabulkan, Mikoto-baa akan bangun lagi"Kata Ryuu

Ketiga Uchiha itu menatap Ryuu heran dan Ryuu menunjuk Naruto yang sedang meletakan tangannya di perut Mokoto. Lalu mereka melihat layat hologram, dimana semacam api berwarna kuning keemasan merayap menuju saraf-saraf itu dan menyatukannya dengan perlahan.

Dan dapat otak Mikoto mulai berkerja normal kembali.

"Sudah terhubung"Kata Ryuu

"Ya tapi ini masih belum, api ku harus menumbuhkan saraf yang terputus dulu, mungkin selama 24 jam lalu akan Naru padamkan dengan air mata Phoenix" Jelas Naruto "Nii-chan ada jeruk?"Tanya Naruto memalas

"Hehehe Itachi kau ada jeruk tidak"Tanya Ryuu ke Itachi

"Ada, akan aku ambil"Jawab Itachi bahagia

"Eh?"Pekik Sasuke saat di tangan Naruto ada jeruk segar

"Ada yang berdoa? "Tanya Ryuu

"Ya, pengemis tadi, Dia mengucapkan terima kasih atas apa yang Dia dapatkan"Jawab Naruto tersenyum lembut "Dia pria yang baik dan taat, keluarganya senang saat Dia membawa emas itu dan sekarang kehidupan mereka layak, seperti permohonan mereka"Jelas Naruto

"Kau senang"

"Sangat"

Itachi kembali dengan membawa sepiring Jeruk yang sudah kupas, langsung saja Itachi melongo saat melihat Naruto asik makan jeruk.

"Loh kok sudah ada jeruk? "Tanya Itachi heran

Ryuu hanya tersenyum merespon pertanyaan Itachi, lalu meminta Itachi untuk meletakan jeruk yang Dia bawak didepan Naruto.

Fugaku mematap layar hologram itu dengan serius dan Dia melihat gambar seperti Phoenix ditepi kiri bawah hologram.

"Phoenix?" Gumam Fugaku

"Itu lambang ku"Kata Naruto

"Phoenix tidak boleh digunakan sembarangan, Dia adalah dewa kita"Kata Fugaku

"Dari lahir Phoenix adalah lambang diriku"Kata Naruto

"Fugaku-Jii apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar, Dialah lambang Phoenix tersebut"Kata Ryuu

"Jadi Dia yang ada dalam ramalan Uzumaki itu?"Tanya Fugaku

"Ya"Jawab Ryuu

Fugaku juga tau tentang sejarah dan ramalan didalam Uzumaki karena dulu ayahnya dekat dengan Raja terdahulu.

"Apa pihak istana tau kau kembali? "Tanya Fugaku santai

"Belum, Kami menutup tubuh kami dengan jubah dan beberapa ilusi"Jawab Ryuu

"Syukurlah"Kata Fugaku lega

"Oh ya Fugaku-jii, apa Sasuke telah belajar diistana? "Tanya Ryuu sambil menatap Naruto, Sasuke dan Itachi yang sedang berbicara bersama dengan akrab

"Ya, saat usianya 7 tahun Dia sudah sekolah diistana"Jawab Fugaku lembut"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? "Tanya Fugaku

"Aku ingin Sasuke dapat menjaga Naruto saat diistana nanti "Jawab Ryuu

"Apa kau akan memberitahukan soal Naruto ke orang istana?"Tanya Fugaku

"Tidak, belum saatnya. Biarkan saja mereka menganggap Naruto seperti apa dan Naruto juga tak mempermasalahkan itu"Jawab Ryuu menatap lembut Naruto

-Istana-

Menma yang sedang asil belajar tiba-tiba dikagetkan dengan Anbu memasuki kamarnya.

"Lapor pangeran, Hamba melihat Putra mahkota Ryuu-sama berada di kediaman Uchiha" Lapor Anbu itu

Menma mendengar itu senang karena itu artinya Onii-samanya kembali dengan saudari kembarnya.

"Siapkan penyambutan, mingkin Onii-sama akan keistana besok siang"Perintahnya

"Ha'i laksanakan"

Anbu itu pun pergi, Menma tersenyum senang

"Onii-sama akhirnya kau kembali"Gumam Menma penuh syukur

Minato mendengar kepulangan Ryuu merasa tak senang padahal Dia sangat senang dengar kabar Ryuu pergi dari kerajaan.

' _Cih kenapa Dia harus kembali? sial_ ' Upat Minato didalam hatinya

Tak jauh dengan Minato, Danzo pun juga tak suka karena bila Ryuu kembali maka rencananya untuk mengambil tahta raja konoha tidak akan berjalan dengan lancar.

Para dayang dan Anbu yang setia melayani Ryuu sangat senang karena Tuan mereka telah kembali dan mereka juga penasaran kejutan apa yang dibawa oleh Putra Mahkota. Saat Ryuu pergi Dia bilang kedayang dan Anbu yang setia padanya kalau Dia kembali akan membawa sebuah kejutan yang tak bisa dilupakan.

-00.00, kamar Mikoto-

Seorang gadis usia 12 tahun menyalurkan energi berwarns kuning keemasan kewanita yang berbaring didepanya melalu perut wanita itu, sebuah tangan menghapus keringat yang ada di keningnya.

"Nii-chan? kenapa disini?" Tanya Naruto pelan

"Nii-chan tadi terbangun dan kau tidak ada ditempat tidurmu"Kata Ryuu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto "Apa kau lelah?"Tanya Ryuu sambil menghapus keringat dikening Naruto

"Tidak"Jawab Naruto jujur

Naruto berkeringat bukan tandanya lelah tapi itu hanya efek dari menyalurkan energi miliknya.

"Prosesnya sudah Naru percepat dan kondisi tubuhnya sudah fit kembali tinggal memberikan air mata Phoenix" Jelas Naruto

"Apa sekarang?"Tanya Ryuu

"Ya, mereka sudah lama menunggunya bangun"Jawab Naruto

Ryuu tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut Naruto sayang. Naruto mencoba berkonsentrasi agar air mata Phoenix dapat keluar.

Tes

tes

tes

Air mata Naruto jatuh menengai wajah Mikoto dan perlahan air mata itu merayap menuju melut Mikoto dan masuk.

Didalam layar hologram terlihat api emas itu padam terkena air mata Phoenix .

"Sekarang kita tidur "Aja Ryuu

Naruto menganggukan kepala dan mengikuti Ryuu menuju kamar mereka.

-07.00-

Seorang wanita usia 35 tahun sedang menata makanan dimeja makan.

Tap

tap

tap

Suara langkah kaki membuat wanita itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dan wanita itu tersenyum saat melihat anak-anak dan suaminya.

"Ohayo"Sapa Wanita itu ramah

"Kaa-sama/Okaa-sama/Mikoto-chan"Kata ketiga Uchiha itu terkejut lalu-

Grep

\- Mereka bertiga menerjang sosok wanita itu, sang wanita hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan ketiga Uchiha itu serta mengecup kening mereka satu persatu.

"Kaa-sama kapan bangunnya? "Tanya Itachi senang

"Tadi pagi pukul 5"Jawab Mikoto "Dan Sasuke sesuai yang Kaa-sama bayangkan kau tumbuh jadi seorang anak yang tampan"Kata Mikoto memuju Sasuke

Sasuke wajahnya mulai memerah karena pujian dari Kaa-sama nya, Naruto dan Ryuu sibuk dengan bertukar makanan.

"Naru kenapa kau memberikan daging milikmu ke Ryuu dan Ryuu kau juga?"Tanya Mikoto

"Naru, Dia tidak terlalu suka daging"Jawab Ryuu

"Hm"Anggukan Naruto yang memakan sayuran dipiringnya

"Kenapa? "Tanya Itachi

"Dari kecil Naru selalu makan buah dan sayur tidak pernah makan daging dan akhirnya lidah Naru sudah biasa makam buah dan sayur, bila makan daging Naru lebih suka makan daging rusa"Jawab Naruto Innocent

Yang disana gemas melihat Naruto

"Sayang kau ini lucu sekali~"Kata Mikoto sambil mencubut gemas pipi Naruto

"Ittai yo"Erang Naruto

"Kaa-sama Naru kesakitan"Tegus Itachi

"Ugh gomen"Kata Mikoto tertawa malu

Naruto hanya cemberut dan merapat ke Ryuu, Ryuu hanya tersenyum geli.

"Jadi kapan kalian ke istana ?"Tanya Fugaku

"Nanti siang"Jawab Ryuu

"Hn"Tambah Naruto dengan ekspresi lucunya

-Digerbang kerajaan-

Para dayang dan Anbu telah berbaris rapi untuk menunggu kedatangan Putra Mahkota.

Drap

Drap

Drap

Suara langkah kaki kuda membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangan, disana mereka melihat Ryuu mengendarai Shiro dan seorang Gadis usianya sama dengan pangeran dan putri.

"Selamat datang Putra Mahkato Ryuu-sama"Sambut mereka bersamaan

Ryuu tersenyum dan turun dari punggung Shiro dan Shiro langsung lari menuju kandangnya, Naruto melihat itu tersenyum geli dan Dia merasakan tangannya digengam lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pelaku pengenggaman tangannya.

"Ada apa? "Tanya Naruto heran

"Kau melamun?"Tanya Ryuu balik bertanya

"Tidak, lucu saja dengan sifat Shiro yang ceria seperti itu"Jawab Naruto geli

"Mungkin Dia rindu dengan tempat tinggalnya"Kata Ryuu

Mereka yang melihat kedekatan Ryuu dengan seorang gadis menjadi heran dan juga penasaran akan semua ini, tapi mereka tidak mungkin bertanya secara lancang ke Tuan mereka itu.

"Onii-sama"Sapa Menma senang

"Menma"Sapa Ryuu lembut

Menma menghampiri Ryuu dan berhenti saat melihat seorang gadis seusia dengannya, tanpa pikir panjang Menma memuluk gadis itu.

"Gomen Nii-san tidak ikut mencarimu"Bisik Menma

"Tidak apa-apa Nii-san"Bisik Naruto

Ryuu melihat itu tersenyum senang karena kedua adiknya dapat menerima satu sama lainnya, tapi Dia tidak tau apa Naruko akan menerima Naruto? Dia tau Naruko sering terpengaruh oleh chakra negarif Yang Kyuubi yang disegel didalam tubuhnya.

Naruto merasakan kegelisahan Ryuu tersenyum menenangkan Ryuu, Ryuu mendapat senyuman itu tersenyum tipis namun tulus.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Huff chapter 2 selesai, ya walau pendek hehehe.

Gami Kira tidak akan ada yang mau review fic Gami ini, tapi masih ada hehehe Gami sangat senang.

Arigato telah mau mereview fic Gami ini ^_^

Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya~


	3. Chapter 3

**PHOENIX AND DRAGON**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : Sasufemnaru, RyuuSara,

Rated : T(M kalau ada kata-kata yang kasar )

Genre : Romantis, Family

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, bahasanya sesuka Author, gaje, tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya jadi mohon maklumi dan juga jutsu-jutsunya kebanyakkan karangan Author sendiri.

Ket:

"Blabla"Bicara langsung

' _Blabla_ 'Inner

" **Blabla** "Monster/lainnya

' _ **Blabla**_ 'Inner monster

/blabla/Telepati

" _Blabla_ "Jutsu atau jurus

-Blabla- lokasi/Waktu

 _Blabla_ Flasback/ingatan

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

-19.00, Aula besar-

Di aula besar Istana Konoha sedang diadakan pesta penyambutan kepulangan Putra Mahkota Konoha yang selama 7 tahun mengembara entah kemana.

Ryuu duduk di Kursi kebesarannya sebagai Putra Mahkota dan disampingnya kirinya duduk Sara dan Kanannya Naruto, Menma duduk di samping Naruto dan Naruko duduk Disamping Sara. Raja dan Ratu duduk ditahta mereka yang berada dibelakang mereka dimana tempatnya lebih tinggi.

Suasana pesta ini sangat hangat dan meriah, Ryuu memperhatikan Naruto yang sibuk menyisihkan daging yang ada didalam makanannya. Sara melihat itu tersenyum karena Dia tau siapa Naruto itu.

"Naru-chan"Panggil Sara pelan dan lembut

Yang dipanggil menoleh kearah Sara

"Ne? "Respon Naruto

"Apa kau tidak akan memakannya? "Tunjuk Sara pada daging yang telah Naruto singkirkan dari makanannya

"Tidak"Jawab Naruto

"Kalau begitu berikan ke Ryuu-kun, ne Ryuu-kun kau suka dagingkan "Kata Sara penuh arti

"Ya, sini"Kata Ryuu

Naruto pun memberikan daging miliknya ke Ryuu dan Ryuu memberikan Naruto sayuran yang ada pada makananya. Itu semua tak luput dari pandangan Menma.

' _Jadi Naruto tidak suka makan daging? dan lebih suka sayur dan buah, ini harus aku catat_ 'Batin Menma mengingat

Kushina dari tempat duduknya menatap Naruto penuh arti, perasaannya tidak pernah salah dan juga nama Naruto seperti pernah Dia sebutkan dulu saat Ryuu menanyakan nama adiknya seandainya adiknya itu kembar tiga.

Namun ada rasa kecewa didalam hati Kushina, dari sudut matanya Dia menatap Minato, suaminya itu banya menyimpan sesuatu darinya. Dia juga melihat Ryuu dengan tatapan tajam dan benci, hati seorang istri dan ibu mana yang tidak sakit melihat itu.

Naruto yang sedang memakan makanannya sambil menatap tarian yang ada didepannya tiba-tiba merasakan kesedihan yang dialami Kushina, menghentikan makannya lalu menatap Ryuu yang juga menatapnya.

"Jangan"Bisik Ryuu lembut namun tegas "Nanti kita akan memenui Kaa-sama, jadi besar lah Nii-chan juga tidak suka Kaa-sama bersedih"Bisik Ryuu untuk membuat Naruto lebih tenang

"Hmm"Angguk Naruto paham

"Ryuu-kun"Bisik Sara sambil menggenggam tangan Ryuu lembut untuk menenangkan emosinya

Ryuu tersenyum lembut ke Sara dan mengusap lembut rambut Sara dengan tangannya yang satu lagi Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum bahagia melihat Kakaknya dengan tunangan kakaknya itu.

"Naru kau mau ini"Tawar Menma sambil melihatkan jeruk yang sudah dikupas

Mata Naruto berbinar senang dan menganggukan kepalanya, Menma melihat itu senang bukan main dan memberikan jeruk itu pada Naruto yang diterima dengan senang hati (Jeruk adalah buah yang paling disukai Naruto).

Naruko menatap tidak suka kearah gadis yang seusia dengannya yang dibawa oleh Kakaknya itu, seharusnya Dia yang berada ditengah-tengah kedua kakaknya itu bukan Gadis tak jelas itu, dan seharusnya kedua kakaknya itu memperhatikannya bukan Gadis itu. Naruko benar-benar membeci Naruto yang telah merebut perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya.

' _Awas kau, tidak ada yang boleh menarik perhatian mereka selain aku, kau hanya gadis tak jelas dan aku akan memberikanmu pelajaran akan itu_ 'Batin Naruko sambil menatap penuh benci ke Naruto

Yang ditatap acuh walau Dia tau Naruko tidak menyukainya malah sangat membencinya, Dia tau Chakra Yang Kyuubi mempengaruhi kharakter Naruko jadi Dia tidak dapat menyalahkan Naruko maupun Yang Kyuubi karena mereka tak salah dan seharusnya Yin dan Yang Kyuubi tidak boleh dipisahkan karena itu akan mengganggu sistem kehidupan.

.

.

.

-Kamar Ryuu, 22.30-

Naruto sedang tidur-tiduran di kasur milik Ryuu, Naruto belum memiliki kamar yang sesuai untuknya. Dia tidak suka tidur di futon yang tipis itu.

Ryuu dan Sara sedang berbincang di meja yang ada di depan kasur itu dengan teh hijau serta makanan kering menemani pembicaraan mereka.

"Jadi kau sudah menyelidiki para penjabat itu?"Tanya Ryuu serius

"Ya, tidak semua dari mereka yang bermain kotor dibelakang Raja"Jawab Sara juga serius "Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto? "Tanya Sara sambil menatap Naruto yang sudah terlelap itu

"Kami sudah sepakat untuk merahasiakan ini sampai waktunya tiba"Jawab Ryuu juga menatap Naruto

"Kau tau Ryuu-kun kalau aku tidak tau kalau Naruto adalah adikmu mungkin aku sudah cemburu tak jelas"Kata Sara yang mengakui kecantikan dan pesona Naruto

"Hahaha kau ini, mamang benar Naruto sangat mempesona dan cantik juga auranya yang hangat dan nyaman membuat seseorang cepat dekat dengannya"Kata Ryuu setuju dengan Sara

"Sayang sekali Raja Minato dibutakan oleh nafsu dunia dan ego yang tinggi dan membuatnya tidak merasakannya"Kata Sara sedih dengan sifat Minato yang merupakan Raja Konoha itu

Ryuu hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sara dan menatap kearah Naruto yang tidur dan tambahan ada tiga buah jeruk disamping Naruto tertidur, Ryuu tersenyum geli karena adiknya baru saja tidur sudah ada yang berdoa pada adiknya, malam hari pula.

' _Pantas Naru sering kelelahan, banya yang berdoa padanya_ 'Batin Ryuu

Sara berjalan menuju tempat Naruto tidur dan mengambil tiga buah jeruk itu lalu diletakannya di meja kecil disamping kasur itu.

"Dia pasti lelah, Ne Ryuu aku kembali kekamar dulu ini hampir tengah malam"Pamit Sara

"Ya, hati-hati"Kata Ryuu lembut sambil mengusap kepala Sara

Sara pun keluar dari kamar Ryuu menuju kamarnya diikuti oleh dayang dan Anbu yang memang ditugaskan untuk menjaganya dan melayaninya saat berada di Istana Konoha ini.

"Kau sudah bangun Naru"Kata Ryuu

"Ya, Nii-chan tidak tidur?"Tanya Naruto yang sedang memegang tiga buah jeruk itu

"Ya ini Nii-chan mau tidur"Jawab Ryuu yang menganti bajunya dengan baju tidur, lalu naik keatas kasur dan berbaring disamping Naruto yang juga sudah berbaring "Doa apa? "Tanya Ryuu

"Keturunan, ada sebuah keluarga yang sudah menikah 5 tahun namun belum mendapatkan anak juga walau sudah melakukan berbagai cara jadi Naru sedikit membantu"Jawab Naruto

"Kau memang baik, tidurlah"Kata Ryuu lembut

"Hmm Selamat tidur Nii-chan" Bisik Naruto mulai terlelap

"Selamat tidur juga Naru"Balas Ryuu

.

.

.

Sara mengajak Naruto berkeliling istana ditemani para dayang dan Anbu, Naruto sekarang memakai kimono merah pucat dengan gambar bunga teratai, rambutnya dibiarkan tegerai dengan bando berukiran Phoenix.

"Indah bukan?"Tanya Sara saat mereka sampai di taman bunga istana

"Ya, sangat indah"Jawab Naruto

Sara tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi Naruto yang senang itu, Sara tau dari Ryuu kalau Naruto sangat suka bunga dan sesuatu yang natural.

"Ayo kita duduk disana"Aja Sara sambil menarik tangan Naruto

Mereka duduk di kursi kayu yang ada di tengah taman itu, angin berhembus dengan pelan mengantarkan kesejukan. Para Dayang dan Anbu berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Naru"Panggil seseorang

Yang dipanggil menoleh dan tersenyum, Menma yang memanggil Naruto berjalan menuju ketempat Naruto dan Sara tak lupa diikuti oleh para dayang dan Anbu.

"Mau ikut berlatih? "Tawar Menma

"Berlatih apa? "Tanya Naruto penasaran

"Pedang, panah dan banya lagi"Jawab Menma

"Mau, Sara-nee ikut"Bujuk Naruto

"Okey"

Mereka pun menuju tempat latihan dan disana sudah ada calon Anbu yang juga berlatih, Naruto melihat Sasuke melambaikan tangannya.

"Disini juga untuk pelatihan Anbu ne Menma-nii"Pernyataan Naruto

"Ya"Jawab Menma singkat "Kau mau berlatih apa? "Tanya Menma

"Pedang, duel pedang gimana"Jawab Naruto sambil menatap Menma mengoda

"Jangan nangis kalau kalau ne"Kata Menma juga mengoda

"Siapa yang akan nangis? "

"Kalian ini, sana mulai"Tegur Sara menahan tawa geli melihat saudara kembar itu

Naruto memilih pedang kembar, jadi Dia mengunakan dua pedang, sedangkan Menma satu pedang.

Mereka saling berhadapan dengan kuda-kuda bertarung khas masing-masing dan Sara sebagai jurinya

"Mulai"Teriak Sara

Trak

Trak

Brak

Trak

Syutt

Drak

Trak

Suara benturan dari ketiga pedang itu menghasilkan bunga api, tidak ada yang mau mengalah dan bila diperhatikan Naruto menganggap ini hanya mainan saja karena Dia tidak serius bertarung.

"Naru hanya bermain"Kata Ryuu

"Eh? sejak kapan?"Tanya Sara binggung karena Ryuu tiba-tiba ada disampingnya

Ryuu tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Sara yang empunya merona.

"Saat mereka mulai duel, Naru tidak serius dalam duel ini"Jawab Ryuu

"Begitu ya? pada hal Dia tidak serius tapi masih bisa mengimbangi Menma"Kata Sara tak percaya

"Ya kalau Naruto serius mungkin sejak pertama Naruto mengerakan pedangnya Menma akan kalah "Kata Ryuu

"Hebat"Kagum Sara

Naruto terus menahan serangan Menma dan berusaha agar tidak melukai Menma.

Trak

Sratt

Pedang Menma terlepas dan menancap di belakangnya, bola mata Menma membulat terkejut.

"Aku menang"Kata Naruto penuh kemenangan

"Ishh aku kalah"Gerutu Menma

Plok

Plok

Plok

"Wah hebat Naru"Puji Ryuu sambil bertepuk tangan

"Nii-chan, kapan datang?"Tanya Naruto sambil menghampiri Ryuu

"Sejak kalian duel dan Menma sepertinya kau harus belajar lebih giat lagi"Jawab dan goda Ryuu

"Mou Onii-sama"Gerutu Menma

"Lalu apa yang mereka bahas?"Tanya Naruto berbisik

"Mereka ingin aku turun dari tahta putra mahkota"Jawab Ryuu berbisik

"Jadi begitu, mereka aka sia-sia saja "Kata Naruto"Bila mereka menjatuh mu makan 'mereka' akan keluar"Kata Naruto ambigu

"Kau benar, apa 'mereka' masih disana?"Tanya Ryuu juga ambigu

"Ya, tapi ada juga yang berada di kerajaan lain untuk memata-matai"Jawab Naruto

Sara dan Menma hanya diam karena mereka tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bahas, namun mereka yakin itu adalah sesuatu yang penting dan serius.

"Dan aku lihat Nii-chan sedang dalam desakan mereka ne"Pernyataan Naruto sambil melipat tangan nya didadanya

"Kau memang tau segalanya"Kata Ryuu sambil tersenyum

"Karena aku lebih lama berlatih dan mendalami kekuatan kita"Kata Naruto santai

"Kau benar"Lirih Ryuu teringat saat Naruto dibuang

"Tidak usah diingat lagi Nii-chan, bila itu tidak terjadi maka aku akan menderita selama hidupku"Kata Naruto pelan

Suasana disana sedikit muram, akan topik pembicaraan yang mengenai titik sensitif bagi mereka, tak jauh Naruko melihat mereka berempat, Dia melihat Naruto menatap Ryuu sedih begitu juga Ryuu.

"Dia baru sadar bila Onii-sama telah memiliki Sara-Oneesama, dan apa wajah sedih itu? menggelikan"Gumam Naruko

Syutt

"AWAS"

Naruko melihat sebuah anak panah menuju arah Naruto dan Ryuu yang masih berbicara sesuatu, kedua orang itu menatap anak panah itu hanya diam.

Trak

Sebuah pedang menghentikan anak panah ini beberapa meter dari Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak menghindar Baka"Kata Sasuke penuh dengan kekhawatiran

"Karena aku tau kau pasti menghentikan anak panah itu"Kata Naruto dengan senyum senangnya

"Kau sudah mengetahui akan semua ini, eh? "Tanya Sasuke

"Begitulah, Nii-chan ingat bila mereka masih tetap mendesak Nii-chan untuk turun tahta maka mereka akan dihukum sesuai dengan aturan dan hukum yang berlaku pada Uzumaki" Kata Naruto serius yang terdengar seperti bisikan dan hanya mereka berlima yang mendengar itu

"Ya, aku tau, pergilah keliling istana dengan Sasuke dan Sasuke tolong jaga adik ku ini baik-baik"Kata Ryuu menatap kedua orang itu begantian

"Ha'i Ryuu-sama"Kata Sasuke senang

"Nii-chan harus istirahat, Sara-nee, Menma-nii tolong seret Onii-sama kekamarnya dan istirahat sebelum Dia membuat dirinya drop"Kata Naruto sebelum pergi

"Serahkan pada kami"Kata Menma

Sara hanya tersenyum dan Ryuu melototi Naruto.

"Dia sangat perhatian dengan keluarganya ne"Kata Sara lembut

"Bukan hanya keluarganya namun orang yang dekat dengannya juga"Kata Ryuu menambahkan

"Ayo Onii-sama waktunya kau istirahat dikamarmu atau perlu aku seret"Kata Menma dengan nada mengejeknya

"Tidak perlu ne Sara kau ikut dengan ku dan Menma lanjutkan latihanmu, kau masih kalau dibawa Naruto"Kata Ryuu berlalu sambil menarik Sara

"Aku tau Onii-sama dan aku akan berlatih dengan serius walaupun aku tidak akan menyamai Naruto maupun melampauinya"Gumam Menma sambil menatap punggung Ryuu yang menjauh bersama Sara.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen lama Updatenya, ini bukan keinginan Gami. Selama 2 minggu ini Gami akan susah untuk mengetik cerita karena Nee-san Gami akan menikah dibulan ini jadi Gami kebagian ribetnya (Menghebuskan Nafas lelah) padahal Gami ingin sekali untuk mengetik dan baca fic dari author yang lainnya tapi apalah daya bagi Gami ini.

Fic ini yang bisa gami Update karena Chapter ini yang bisa untuk di update sedangkan Fic yang lain masih bagian awalnya saja itu baru beberapa kata.

Gami akan berusaha untuk update secepatnya karena Gami tidak ingin dibilang tidak bertanggung jawab.

Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjurnya~


	4. pemberitahuan

PEMBERITAHUAN

Fic Album coklat bergaris biru, akan di sambung dengan fic yang baru dan fic itu akan menceritakan kehidupan Sasuke cs dan Menma setelah Naruto pergi.


	5. Chapter 4

**PHOENIX AND DRAGON**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : SasufemNaru, RyuuSara

Rated : T(M kalau ada kata-kata yang kasar )

Genre : Romantis, Family, adventure

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko,OC , OOC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, bahasanya sesuka Author, gaje, tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya jadi mohon maklumi dan juga jutsu-jutsunya kebanyakkan karangan Author sendiri dan ini bertema kerajaan

Ket:

"Blabla"Bicara langsung

 _'Blabla_ 'Inner

" **Blabla** "Monster/lainnya

 _ **'Blabla**_ 'Inner monster

/ **bla** bla/Telepati

" _Blabla_ "Jutsu atau jurus

-Blabla- lokasi/Waktu

 _Blabla_ Flasback/ingatan.

 **Peringatan keras**

Bagi yang tidak suka Femnaru atau sebagai macamnya lebih baik keluar dari Fic ini dan perlu di ingat ini bukan BXB atau Gay mengerti!

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

Ryuu pada dasarnya susah untuk tidur mau tidak mau harus tidur karena ancaman dari adik tersayangnya, Sara menemani Ryuu sampai Ryuu tertidur lalu kembali kekamar nya untuk beristirahat.

-2 jam kemudian-

Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka dan menampakkan iris ruby yang indah dan tajam, Ryuu menatap kesekelilingnya dan hanya ada Dia seorang didalam kamarnya.

Perlahan Ryuu turun dari Ranjang nya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya agar terlihat lebih segar dari pada sebelumnya.

"Naruto-Sama menemui paduka putra mahkota " Teriak seorang Anbu dari luar

Ryuu yang sedang merapikan bajunya menatap ke arah pintu di mana Naruto memasuki kamarnya sambil membawa sekantong jeruk yang terlihat segar.

"Dari siapa itu?"Tanya Ryuu sedikit heran

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ryuu terlebih dahulu Dia meletakkan sekantong jeruk itu diatas meja.

"Tadi saat berjalan-jalan bersama Sasuke tau-tau ada yang berdoa jadilah seperti ini untung kami menemukan kantong untuk meletakkan jeruk ini"Jelas Naruto

"Oh "

Ryuu menghampiri Naruto yang duduk disalahkan satu kursi yang berada didepan meja yang berbentuk lingkaran itu.

"Lalu apa rencana kita selanjutnya Nii-Chan? "Tanya Naruto

"Enyahlah tapi yang terpenting rahasia tentang ramalan llama Uzumaki harus segera disebarluaskan agar tidak menjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya kelak"Jawab Ryuu

"Begitu? oh ya tadi Naru juga mendapat pesan dari Okaa-Chan kalau Mereka meminta bantuan kita untuk mengurus desa-desa kecil disekitar kerajaan ini"Kata Naruto sambil mengusap jeruknya

"Apa itu masuk desa dikuatkan kerajaan yang dekat dengan kerajaan ini? "Tanya Ryuu meminta kepastian

"Yap, Oh kata Paman Ryu Nii-Chan harus berlatih konsentrasi lagi untuk meningkatkan kemampuan Nii-Chan "Jawab Naruto

"Kau mau membatu Nii-Chan?"Harap Ryuu

"Tentu namun Nii-Chan harus kuat dalam menjalani latihan denganku karena latihanku tidak mudah"Kata Naruto

"Tak masalah "Respon Ryuu

Naruto tersenyum lalu membantu mengupayakan apel milik Ryuu setelah selesai mengupas jeruk miliknya.

"Bagaimana jalan-jalan murah dengan Sasuke? Dia tidak berbuat macam-macam kan?"Tanya Ryuu

Naruto memutar matanya malas lalu segera menjitak kepala Ryuu tanpa kasihan

"Nii-Chan, Aku masih kecil 12 tahun tau"Kesal Naruto sambil mengembungkan pipinya membuat Ryuu gemas akan adik nya satu ini

"Kalau kau berekspresi seperti itu mungkin Nii-Chan tak tahan mencubit pipimu itu Naru ~"Goda Ryuu

"Mou"Gambek Naruto

Ryuu mengacak rambut adiknya itu dengan gemas

"Tuan putri Naruko-Sama Menghadap Putra Mahkota"Teriak Anbu dari luar

Kedua orang yang didalami kamar saling pandang dan mengangkat bahu acuh dan tak tau apa-apa, Naruko memasuki kamar Ryuu dengan dagu terangkat dan saat melihat Naruto disamakan menatap Naruto penuh kebencian.

 _'Yang Kyuubi mendominasi tubuh dan sifat nya'_ Batin Naruto

"Ada apa Ruko-Chan?"Tanya Ryuu yang menyambut Naruko

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin Ruko bicarakan dengan Onii-Sama empat mata"Kata Naruko sambil menatap tajam Naruto

Naruto hanya memutar matanya lalu berdiri

"Aku keluar dulu nanti kita lanjutkan"Kata Naruto ambigu sambil keluar dari kamar Ryuu

Ryuu menatap kepergian Naruto dengan senyum kecilnya lalu menatap Naruko yang sudah duduk dikursi yang tadi diduduki oleh Naruto

"Jadi Ruko ada apa kau menemui Onii-Samamu ini? "Tanya Ryuu to The Poin

"Ini masalah Gadis yang Onii-Sama bawa itu, Dia hanya akan membuat hubungan Onii-Sama dengan Putri Sara menjadi renggang dan hancur lebih baik Dia diusir"Kata Naruko penuh ketidak sukaan

Ryuu terkejut dan takpercaya akan apa yang diucapkan oleh Naruko

"Ruko, apa kau lihat Sara terasingkan atau cemburu pada Naruto? malah yang aku lihat mereka sangat dekat seperti saudara lalu masalahnya dimana? "Tanya Ryuu tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran adiknya ini

"Dia juga tidur dikamar yang sama dengan Onii-Sama"Kata Naruko tak mau kalah

"Ruko"Kata Ryuu pelan dan lembut

Naruko menatap Ryuu

"Naruto itu sudah Onii-Sama anggap adik sendiri jadi wajar kalau Dia tidur di kamar Onii-Sama, apalagi kamar untuknya belum selesai di perbaiki"Terang Ryuu lembut

Naruko menatap tak suka pada jawaban yang diberikan oleh Ryuu dan Ryuu memaklumi itu semua.

-Di luar kamar-

Naruto menatap pintu di depannya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan, membalikkan badannya menjauh dari pintu kamar di ikuti oleh dua orang dayang dan 3 Anbu yang melayaninya di istana ini.

"Nara"Panggil Naruto pada salah satu Anbu yang berambut seperti nanas

Yang dipanggil segera maju beberapa langkah dibelakang Naruto

"Ya Naruto-Sama? "Tanyanya

"Laporkan kepada Ibunda Ratu kalau Aku akan menghadap kesana"Perintah Naruto

"Ha'i laksanakan"Respon Nara atau Nara Shikamaru

Shikamaru pun segera melakukan jurus perpindahan menuju kamar Ratu Konoha atau bisa disebut dengan Kushina. Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya diikuti oleh dayang dan Anbu, setiap langkah sudah diperhitungkan oleh Naruto dan Dia yakin sangat Yakin kalau Kushina mengetahui tentang lamaran Uzumaki tersebut karena Kushina adalah keturunan langsung dari Uzumaki.

-Kamar Kushina-

Kushina sedang merajut sebuah syal berwarna kuning dengan lambang phoenix yang sangat indah dan disampingnya ada syal merah dengan lambang Dragon merah yang gagah.

"Yang Mulia Ratu, ada seorang Anbu dari Tamu yang dibawa Putra Mahkota menghadap kepada Anda"Lapornya saat memasuki kamar Kushina dan membungkuk sopan

"Persilakan dia masuk"Kata Kushina

"Laksanakan"Responden Anbu itu lalu keluar dari kamar

Tak lama masuk Shikamaru dan membungkukan badan nya memberi hormat

"Yang mulia ratu, Hamba kemari atas perintah dari Naruto-Sama yang meminta izin untuk menghadap Anda"Lapor Shikamaru dengan wajah serius

Kushina tersenyum

"Aku izinkan"Kata Kushina lembut"Dan kau boleh kembali"

Shikamaru pun pamit undur diri dan menuju ketempat Naruto, Kushina tersenyum senang karena Dia akhirnya dapat bertemu langsung dengan putri bungsu nya yang tak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang dari nya.

"Yang Mulia Ratu, Naruto-Sama menghadap "Teriak Anbu dari luar

Srekk

Pintu di geser dan masuklah Naruto yang tersenyum manis pada Kushina, Kushina yang tidak dapat membendung rasa senang dan rindunya segera menerjang Naruto dan yang diterjang tersenyum maklum.

Sekitar 1 jam Kushina baru melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto dan sekarang mereka duduk saling berhadapan.

"Maafkan Kaa-Chan yang tak berdaya ini Naru "Sesal Kushina

"Tidak Kaa-Chan, ini bukanlah salah Kaa-Chan melainkan ini adalah takdir dan jalan hidup Naru "Kata Naruto lembut

"Tapi tetap saja Kaa-Chan bersalah karena tidak memberikanmu kasih sayang seorang Ibu untuk mu "Kata Kushina sedih

Naruto tersenyum lalu mengusap tangan Kushina

"Di sana banyak yang memberikan itu pada Naru dan juga Kaa-Chan, doa-doa Kaa-Chan selalu sampai pada Naru dan nama Naru pun berasal dari Kaa-Chan juga ne?"Kata Naruto

Kushina tersenyum melihat betapa anaknya begitu dewasa(pemikiran) walau usianya masih 12 tahun, rasanya Kushina tidak ingin ketinggalan tentang perkembangan putrinya yang satu ini lagi.

/ _Naru cepat kembali kekamar, Naruko telah keluar dan sepertinya menuju kamar Kaa-Sama_ /Suara Ryuu terdengar di kepala Naruto

/ _Ya, Naru akan kesana_ / Balas Naruto dan menutup telepati mereka

"Ada apa Naru? "Tanya Laguna heran melihat putrinya terdiam beberapa saat yang lalu

"Naruko akan kesini jadi Naru pamit kembali kekamar dulu " Pamit Naruto

"Ya sudah, lain kali datang lagi ne"Kata Kushina

Naruto tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengiyakan, Kushina menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

.

-Tempat yang tidak diketahui-

Seseorang pria tua dengan perban menutupi Sebelah matanya (Gami lupa Mata sebelah mana yang ditutupi oleh Danzo) dan beberapa orang dengan topeng polos.

"Bagaimana sekarang Danzo-Sama? "Tanya salah seorang orang bertopeng polos itu

"Kita harus tetap melaksanakan rencana kita yang awal, apa orang itu sudah datang? "Jawab dan Tanya Danzo angkuh

"Ya 'Dia' sudah datang "Jawabnya

"Segera lakukan rencana itu"Perintah Danzo

"Ha'i"

 _'Dengan ini kau akan jatuh Minato dan tahta kerajaan jatuh padaku khakhakha_ 'Batin Danzo kejam

Salah seorang yang bertopeng putih yang ada didalam tempat itu menatap Danzo benci dari balik topengnya, Dia tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi karena itu akan membahayakan Tuanya.

Danzo telah bergerak untuk menggulingkan Minato dari tahtanya untuk dirinya sendiri, walau jalan yang digunakannya amat sangat kotor dan tak pantas ditiru.

.

.

.

-Istana Phoenix -

Yamamoto menatap ke arah danau dimensi untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dibumi, Dia melihat semua rencana Danzo yang akan membuat anak angkatnya serta Kakak dari anak angkatnya mengalami masalah yang amat sangat serius.

"Manusia memang tidak pernah bersyukur atas apa yang telah dimilikinya"Gumam Yamamoto sedih "Mio " Panggilnya

"Ya Yamamoto-Sama"

"Pergilah ke bumi dan cari tanaman obat yang bermanfaat untuk bencana yang akan terjadi"Perintah Yamamoto

"Laksanakan "

Mio pun segera berubah menjadi burung api atau bisa disebut dengan phoenix, Yamamoto mencoba menghubungi Ryu agar berhati-hati.

.

.

.

-00.00-

Suasana malam ionisasi di istana begitu mencengkam dan membuat siapapun menjauh dan tak ingin mendekat, ditempat yang tersembunyi terlihat seseorang sedang menguburkan sesuatu di dekat kamar Raja.

Di dalam kamar Minato tertidur dengan gelisah dan keringat dingin membanjiri wajah dan tubuhnya, kebetulan Kushina tidur di kamar Minato menjadi terbangun.

"Kyaaa apa yang terjadi, Yang mulia bangun"Pekik Kushina ketakutan

Para Anbu yang menjaga didepan Kamar Minato segera masuk dan melihat tuan mereka seperti kesakitan lalu tanpa menunggu salah satu Anbu itu segera mencari tabib untuk mengobati Raja.

Ryuu mendengar berita tentang keadaan Minato segera memakai jubahnya dan menuju kamar Minato dengan Naruto yang sudah menganti Kimono tidurnya dengan Kimono biasa.

"Apa yang terjadi ini? "Tanya Ryuu saat tiba disana

Tabib yang memeriksa Minato segera menjawab pertanyaan Ryuu

"Maaf Paduka Hamba tidak tau apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba Yang Mulia Raja seperti kesakitan"Jawabnya

Drak

"Yang Mulia Paduka Raja"Teriak Danzo memasuki Kamar Minato

Naruto sedari tadi ada disana menatap penuh selidik kerah Danzo karena Dia merasakan energi sihir hitam pada Danzo.

"Ini sebuah kutukan"Kata Danzo sambil menatap Ryuu

Ryuu yang ditatap cuek karena tau kalau Danzo sedang memulai rencana busuk nya itu.

"Jaga mulut Anda"Bentak Itachi

"Kau diam saja"Kata Danzo tak suka

"Apa kalian tidak tau malu, Paduka Raja sedang kesakitan dan kalian bertengkar didepannya? sungguh memalukan"Kata Naruto menyusuk

Mereka terdiam, Naruto menghampiri Kushina lalu membimbingnya keluar dari kamar agar dapat ditenangkan Ryuu melihat itu segera menuju Minato yang masih terbaring.

-Alam bawah sadar Minato -

Tempat ini begitu gelap tanpa cahaya yang menjadi satu-satunya penerang ditempat ini hanya dua ekor kunang-kunang berbeda warna yaitu kuning dan merah.

Minato mengikuti Kunang-kunang itu, Ditempat ini Dia melihat berbagai pasang mata berwarna merah darah yang selalu mengikuti setiap gerakannya membuat Dia tak nyaman.

"Dimana ini? "Tanya Minato seperti berbisik

/ _Ikutilah kunang-kunang itu dan kau akan keluar dari kegelapan_ /

Suara laki-laki dan perempuan terdengar bersamaan seperti membimbing Minato, Minato terus mengikuti kunang-kunang itu lalu latarbelakang berubah menjadi berbagai hologram yang melihatkan seorang anak perempuan dan laki-laki yang berlatih dengan giat sampai menjadi sosok yang tidak dapat untuk dicapai oleh siapapun.

"Siapa gadis itu? "Tanya Minato

Perlahan hologram itu berubah menujukan sosok dirinya yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi tanpa dipandangnya dan menuju ke tebing yang curam, Dia membuang Bayi itu.

"Tidak mungkin? Dia putri yang aku buang"Kata Minato tak percaya

/ _Kami akan selalu melindungi keluarga kami walau mereka tak pernah menganggap kami_ /Suara itu terdengar lagi di kepalanya

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen Gami Update lama dan membuat Minna kecewa dan juga chaptenya pendek (｡•́︿•̀｡)

Ini mungkin bagi Gami usah cepat namun Gami tidak tau pendapat Minna sekalian.

Kalau ada yang mau Review silakan review sini atau melalui PM atau BBM atau Line, minta melalui PM

Line yang R32424 itu sudah tidak Gami pakai lagi karena HP nya rusak.

sampai bertemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya °.*\\( ˆoˆ )/*.°


	6. Chapter 6

**PHOENIX AND DRAGON**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : SasufemNaru, RyuuSara

Rated : T(M kalau ada kata-kata yang kasar )

Genre : Romantis, Family, adventure

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko,OC , OOC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, bahasanya sesuka Author, gaje, tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya jadi mohon maklumi dan juga jutsu-jutsunya kebanyakkan karangan Author sendiri dan ini bertema kerajaan

Ket:

"Blabla"Bicara langsung

 _'Blabla_ 'Inner

" **Blabla** "Monster/lainnya

 _ **'Blabla**_ 'Inner monster

/ **bla** bla/Telepati

" _Blabla_ "Jutsu atau jurus

-Blabla- lokasi/Waktu

 _Blabla_ Flasback/ingatan.

 **Peringatan keras**

Bagi yang tidak suka Femnaru atau sebagai macamnya lebih baik keluar dari Fic ini dan perlu di ingat ini bukan BXB atau Gay mengerti!

.

.

.

.

Chapter 5

"Bagaimana keadaan Tou-Sama Naru? "Tanya Ryuu

Saat ini Naruto dan Ryuu sedang berada di kuil yang tak jauh dari istana.

"Naru sudah memasuki alam bawah sadarnya dan disana penuh kegelapan dan moster-moster yang menakutkan, jadi Naru mengirim dua cahaya kecil kesana agar dapat menuntunnya menuju cahaya"Jawab Naruto sambil mengatupkan tangannya seperti berdoa kepada patung Phoenix dan Dragon didepannya

"Guna-gunakah? "Pernyataan Ryuu

"Ya, cara melepaskan guna-guna hanya dengan menghancurkan benda yang menjadi penghubung antara Yang Mulia dengan sang pengguna-guna"Kata Naruto "Dan Naru telah menemukan lokasi benda itu"

"Lalu apa yang kita tunggu lagi? "Tanya Ryuu heran

"Bila kita bertindak sekarang maka Dia akan mudah mengelak jadi kita kumpulkan bukti dulu baru akhiri"Jawab Naruto

"Licik"Kata Ryuu

Naruto hanya tersenyum melanjutkan berdoanya sedangkan Ryuu menatap kesekeliling kuil agar tidak ada sesuatu yang membahayakan mereka.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Permisi apa Saya boleh berdoa disini? "Izin Seseorang

Naruto dan Ryuu serentak melihat ke orang itu dan tersenyum

"Silakan Baa-San "Kata Naruto sedikit menggeser badan ke kiri

Orang itu segera duduk dan meletakkan persembahannya didepannya kedua patung itu.

 _'Dewa dan Dewi, Berkahilah Aku dan keluarga ku, lindungilah kami dari kekuatan kegelapan yang sedang menimpa kerajaan ini, Amin'_ Doa Orang itu didalam hati

Naruto dan Ryuu yang mendengar doa orang itu tersenyum

"Saya dulu ne"Pamit orang itu

"Ya hati-hati Baa-San "Kata Naruto

Di chapter yang lalu Gami sudah bilangkan kalau rakyat di kerajaan Konoha tidak mengetahui keberadaan Ryuu sebagai putra mahkota jadi orang tadi biasa saja saat melihat Ryuu.

"Ternyata Dia menyebarkan penyakit ini kependuduk bisa"Kata Naruto tak percaya

"Benar-benar biadap"Kata Ryuu

"Nii-Chan bahasamu"Tegur Naruto

"Gomen "Sesal Ryuu

.

.

.

\- Kamar Danzo -

Danzo sedang berpesta bersama rekan-rekannya atas keberhasilan mereka membuat Raja dan penduduk kerajaan Konoha sengsara dan menganggap ini adalah kutukan dari keberadaan Ryuu.

"Khukhukhu minumlah sepuas kalian"Teriak Danzo

"Yoo"Respon Mereka

 _'Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi Aku akan menjadi Raja di kerajaan ini Hahahaha_ ' Tawa Danzo didalam hatinya

.

.

.

Di Padang rumput yang luas terlihat seorang gadis berambut coklat sedang mencari sesuatu di dalam rerumputan dan mata kuning gadis itu berbinar bahagia saat apa yang di cari nya ketemu.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga"Lega Mio

Di tangan Mio ada seekor serangga yang bersayap emas dengan beberapa duri di sekitar sayap, memasukkan serangga itu kedalam sebuah kotak persegi lalu Mio pun berubah menjadi seekor phoenix berukuran kecil dan terbang menembus langit berawan.

-Minato, mimpi-

Minato terus mengikuti kunang-kunang itu menuju cahaya dan meninggalkan kegelapan namun selalu seperti ini saat Dia telah berada di cahaya maka yang di temukannya didepan sana adalah kegelapan lagi.

/ _kegelapan tak akan pernah hilang bila cahaya masih ada dan bila cahaya tiada maka kegelapan juga tiada_ /Suara itu terdengar lagi oleh Minato

Minato berusaha mengolah semua yang telah didapatnya selama disini, banyak pelajaran yang Dia dapat disini dan itu membuatnya mengerti beberapahal yang belum Dia mengerti.

/ _Bila cahaya dan kegelapan bersatu maka di saat itulah terjadi sebuah keajaiban, cahaya dan kegelapan akan saling membantu dan saling melengkapi_ /

"Cahaya dan kegelapan? apa itu seperti Yin Yang? "Tanya Minato

/ _Ya, Cahaya dan kegelapan, Yin dan Yang, Matahari dan Bulan, Siang dan Malam, Panas dan Dingin, Api dan Air, banyak yang dapat kau samakan_ /Jawab Suara itu

"Apa itu sama dengan gerhana?"

/ _Ya_ /

"Apa akan terjadi sesuatu saat itu? "

/ _Kau akan tau_ /Jawab suara itu penuh misterius

.

.

.

-Istana Konoha-

Menma hanya bisa menatap sedih ke arah Otou-Sama yang masih terbaring tak berdaya sedangkan Onii-Samanya sedang memegang kendali akan pemerintahan di kerajaan dan Naruto sebagian penasehat pribadi nya.

"Okaa-Sama lebih baik Okaa-Sama istirahat, Otou-Sama pasti akan segera bangun pasti"Kata Menma

Kushina tersenyum

"Okaa-Sama juga Yakin Otou-Sama mu akan segera bangun, Okaa-Sama hanya ingin menemani Otou-Sama disini "Kata Kushina lembut

"Okaa-Sama jangan terlalu lelah ne"Kata Menma mengingatkan

"Tentu"

Clek

"Ah mereka benar-benar menyebalkan "Keluh Naruto

Menma dan Kushina menatap Naruto yang masuk dengan wajah bete luar biasa

"Ada apa Naru-Chan/Imouto? "Tanya Mereka

Naruto mengambil duduk di samping Menma dan bersandar dibahunya

"Danzo dan beberapa petinggi membuat ulah lagi, mereka menyudutkan Nii-Chan terus"Jawab Naruto kesal

"Huff mereka benar-benar bodoh atau apa sih"Gumam Kushina "Apa 'mereka' telah bergerak? "Tanya Kushina

"Sudah, malah sehari sesudah Nii-Chan kembali ke kerajaan ini"Jawab Naruto

"Lalu dimana 'Mereka'? "Tanya Kushina

"Dimana mereka tidak ada seorang pun yang tau karena mereka seperti angin dan bayangan yang muncul dan menghilang sesuka mereka"Jawab Naruto

"Ne Okaa-Sama, Imouto 'Mereka' yang kalian sebut itu siapa sebenarnya? "Tanya Menma

"'Mereka ' adalah pasukan Khusus yang di buat oleh Kakek buyut kita dari masa yang lalu untuk melindungi keturunan kita, pewaris tahta dan lambang dari dewa dewi kita, mereka masih ada sampai sekarang"Jawab Kushina

"Lalu bagaimana memilih orang-orang yang pantas masuk kesana? "Tanya Menma

"Mereka merupakan keturunan dari yang terdahulu dan ada beberapa yang dipilih oleh Raja, Ratu, Putra Mahkota, putri, pangeran yang berasal dari keturunan asli kita"Jawab Kushina

"Berarti mereka ada disekitar kita tanpa kita ketahui "Kata Menma

"Benar, Naru kau tau salah satu dari mereka? "Tanya Kushina

"Ya dan itu masih rahasia bagi yang lain"Jawab Naruto yang sedang memakan jeruk lagi

"Gerhana matahari akan terjadi beberapa hari lagi"Kata Kushina

"Gerhana matahari? "Tanya Menma tak mengerti

"Saat terjadi gerhana matahari akan terjadi sesuatu yang akan menggemparkan dunia dengan keluarnya keturunan dari Phoenix dan Dragon di muka umum"Bukan Kushina yang menjawab tapi Naruto

"Berarti Kau dan Onii-Sama akan melihatkan diri sesungguhnya di depan penduduk"Kata Menma

"Ya, saat gerhana terjadi secara spontan kami akan keluar dan melihatkan wujud kami untuk melakukan pembersihan jiwa-jiwa yang kotor"Kata Naruto

Menma hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti, Kushina tersenyum melihat kedekatan kedua anaknya itu walau sudah lama terpisah.

-Kamar Ryuu -

Ryuu membaca gulungan didepannya dengan teliti, gulungan ini dikirim oleh mata-mata nya yang ada di istana ini.

"Mereka sudah mulai bergerak beberapa waktu yang lalu"Gumam Ryuu

"Kita juga harus mulai bergerak Ryuu-Kun"Kata Sara

"Kau benar Sara, Aku akan menempatkan pasukan didekat Istana agar dapat bertindak diwaktu yang tepat"Kata Ryuu

"Oh ya putri Shion akan ke kerajaan Konoha beberapa hari lagi"Kata Sara saat mengingat soal Tunangan Menma itu

"Benarkah? berarti kita harus menambah penjagaan di istana ini, Aku berharap Shion tidak akan cemburu dengan Naruto"Kata Ryuu penuh harap pada terakhir kalimatnya

"Kau benar"Kata Sara sambil tersenyum

.

.

.

-09.00-

Sebuah kereta kuda yang mewah berhenti didepan istana Konoha, para Anbu dan Dayang segera berkumpul dan menyambut putri Shion yang merupakan tunangan Menma.

"Selamat datang di kerajaan Konoha Tuan Putri Shion "Sambut Mereka

Shion tersenyum membalas sambutan mereka lalu segera menuju kedalam istana di ikuti oleh 3 Anbu dan 4 Dayang.

"Dimana Menma-Kun? "Tanya Shion dengan suara yang lembut

"Menma-Sama ada di perpustakaan Putri Shion "Jawab seorang dayang

"Oh Aku akan kesana dan bawa barang-barang ku kekamar"Perintah Shion

"Ha'i "

-Perpustakaan -

Menma sedang belajar beberapa buku tentang tata surya ditemani oleh Naruto yang lebih mengerti tentang tata surya di banding yang lain, beberapa Dayang dan Anbu membantu Menma untuk mengambil atau mencari buku yang berhubungan dengan tata surya.

"Ini semua buku yang kami temukan Pangeran "Lapor seorang dayang sambil meletakkan buku yang berhasil mereka temukan

Menma melihat tumpukan buku didepannya langsung melotot tak percaya

"Serius sebanyak ini? "Tanya Menma terkejut

"Ya Pangeran "Jawab Dayang itu

Duk

Menma memukulkan kepala nya ke meja dan membuat Naruto dan yang lainnya tertawa akan tingkah Menma itu.

"Baca saja Menma-Nii"Kata Naruto sambil memakan jeruk

"Bagi "Kata Menma sambil menatap jeruk di tangan Naruto

"Ini"Kata Naruto sambil memberikan sebuah jeruk miliknya

"Arigato "

Para Anbu dan Dayang disana hanya tersenyum karena mereka sudah tau hubungan Naruto dengan Ryuu dan Menma yang sebenarnya.

"Oh apa si tua mata satu itu mulai menunjukkan gerakan lagi? "Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa

"Belum Naruto-Sama, mereka masih menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memulai aksi mereka lagi"Jawab seorang Anbu bernama Iruka

"Oh begitu, awasi terus Dia"Perintah Naruto

"Ha'i Naruto-Sama "Respon Iruka hormat

Naruto asik membantu Menma menerangkan apa yang tidak dimengerti oleh Menma, Naruto tau Menma sangat penasaran mengenai gerhana matahari yang akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Sepertinya Aku merasakan seorang Miko menuju kesini"Kata Naruto

"Miko?"

"Putri Shion "Pekik mereka bersamaan

"Tunangan Menma-Nii "Kata Naruto

Clek

"Menma-Kun "Panggil Shion

"Hai Shion-Chan kapan datang nya? "Tanya Menma sambil menghadapi Shion

"Baru saja"Jawab Shion sambil merona karena Menma mengusap kepalanya

Deg

Shion merasakan sesuatu yang familiar dimana Dia merasakan ini di kuil dan saat Dia berdoa.

 _'Miko memang memiliki perasaan yang peka dari pada manusia biasa_ 'Batin Naruto

Shion menatap keseluruh arah dan matanya mendarat pada Naruto yang sedang membaca buku sambil tersenyum kecil.

/Naru Kau tau Tunangan Menma sudah datang dan Nii-Chan takut kalau dia cemburu padamu/Kata Ryuu melalui telepati

/Nii-Chan sudah telat memberi tahukannya karena tunangan Menma-Nii sudah ada disini dan juga sepertinya Dia tidak akan cemburu deh /Kata Naruto

/Kenapa kau bisa bilang seperti itu? /Tanya Ryuu

/Kalau Nii-Chan lupa Tunangan Menma-Nii adalah seorang Miko/Jawab Naruto

/. . . ./

Hening sejenak

/Hehehe Nii-Chan lupa/Kata Ryuu polos

/Dasar/Kata Naruto

"Permisi "Suara lembut membuat Naruto memutuskan telepati nya dengan Ryuu

Naruto melihat Shion yang sudah ada di depannya lalu tersenyum

"Ya Putri Shion "Kata Naruto sambil berdiri

"Jangan panggil seperti itu Aku seperti pendosa"Kata Shion

"Baiklah "Kata Naruto

Pada akhirnya Shion pun asik berbicara dengan Naruto dan melupakan Menma yang disibukan dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk buku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Oke Chapter ini selesai walau pendek soalnya otak Gami lagi di paksa untuk menghafal dan memahami materi kuliah yang akan di presentasi kan beberapa hari lagi, jadi mohon di maklumi Ne.

Fic lain akan Gami usahakan update di sela-sela waktu yang kosong.

Oh ada yang bilang di chapter sebelumnya itu sama kaya salah satu drama korea dan Gami jawab benar sama karena Gami terinspirasi dari drama korea tersebut. tapi hanya sakit nya itu aja loh.

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya °.*\\( ˆoˆ )/*.°


	7. Chapter 7

**PHOENIX AND DRAGON**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : SasufemNaru, RyuuSara

Rated : T(M kalau ada kata-kata yang kasar )

Genre : Romantis, Family, adventure

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko,OC , OOC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, bahasanya sesuka Author, gaje, tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya jadi mohon maklumi dan juga jutsu-jutsunya kebanyakkan karangan Author sendiri dan ini bertema kerajaan

Ket:

"Blabla"Bicara langsung

 _'Blabla_ 'Inner

" **Blabla** "Monster/lainnya

 _ **'Blabla**_ 'Inner monster

/ **bla** bla/Telepati

" _Blabla_ "Jutsu atau jurus

-Blabla- lokasi/Waktu

 _Blabla_ Flasback/ingatan.

 **Peringatan keras**

Bagi yang tidak suka Femnaru atau sebagai macamnya lebih baik keluar dari Fic ini dan perlu di ingat ini bukan BXB atau Gay mengerti!

.

.

.

Oh sebelum dimulai Gami mau kasih tau kalau di chapter 5 itu tidak ada kesalahan nama itu memang Naruto bukan Naruko karena selama di chapter 5 tidak ada Naruko

.

Chapter 6

Shion Seharian itu selalu menempel pada Naruto dan itu membuat Naruko menjadi kesal karena sejak Naruto masuk ke istana ini semua perhatian teralih pada nya.

Dengan langkah di cepat Naruko menuju ke kamar Sara untuk membicarakan soal ini.

"Hahaha Naru kau ini"

Suara Sara yang tertawa lepas membuat Naruko menghentikan gerakannya untuk membuka pintu

"Nee-San ini serius, masa Nii-Chan salah menulis huruf kuno padahal sudah belajar puluhan kali"Suara Naruto terdengar kesal

"Kau tau Naru, mempelajari huruf-huruf kuno itu sangat sulit dari pada huruf kanji"Suara Sara terdengar begitu lembut

"Masa? padahal Naru belajar huruf kuno hanya dalam sehari"

"Wow hebat nya, kalau Nee-San boleh tau untuk apa Ryuu-Kun harus belajar huruf kuno? "Tanya Sara penasaran

"Untuk membuat pelindung bagi kerajaan ini yang sudah tidak terlindung lagi sejak Nii-Chan pergi dari kerajaan "Jawab Naruto

"Lalu kenapa Ryuu-Kun harus pergi kalau hal ini terjadi? "Tanya Sara

"Karena saat itu pelindung sudah retak dan itu terjadi saat Naru di buang"Jawab Ryuu

Ternyata Ryuu juga ada didalam kamar Sara dan sejak tadi hanya diam saja, Naruko yang mendengar itu agak sedikit heran apa hubungannya dengan Naruto di buang, lalu siapa yang membuang Naruto? dan siapa Naruto itu?

"Sudah aku merasa ada seseorang disini"Kata Naruto

Naruko yang mendengar itu langsung berlari menjauh dan berusaha tidak membuat suara.

-Kamar Sara-

Tiga orang didalam kamar itu saling pandang

"Pasti banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya"Kata Sara

"Ya namun ini demi kebenaran yang juga akan terungkap beberapa hari lagi dan Nii-Chan pelajari lagi "Kata Naruto

"Aku tau Naru"Respon Ryuu kesal

Clek

"Aku melihat Naruko berlari dari arah sini, apa yang terjadi? "Tanya Menma yang baru masuk

"Mana Shion? "Tanya Sara tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Menma

"Sedang ke kuil"Jawab Menma "Dan jadi apa yang terjadi? "Tanya Menma lagi

"Sedikit membuka rahasia agar nanti Naruko tidak akan terlalu terkejut saat mengetahui kebenaran yang ada"Jawab Ryuu

"Oh, dan bagaimana keadaan Tou-Sama Naru? "Tanya Menma pada Naruto yang sedang memakan jeruk

Naruto yang di tanya memejamkan mata sebentar lalu membuka nya kembali

"Keadaannya baik-baik saja, Dia sudah dapat beradaptasi dengan kegelapan itu dengan hanya di temani dua kunang-kunang saja"Jawab Naruto "Dan kesehatan fisik nya akan tetap baik karena sudah Naru beri air mata phoenix "Sambung Naruto sebelum Menma bertanya lagi

"Oh ya Naru tadi Ryu-Tou-Sama menghubungi Nii-Chan katanya kalau Istana Phoenix sedang mengumpulkan serangga apa namanya Nii-Chan lupa untuk persiapan Gerhana "Kata Ryuu

"Oh, serangga itu susah untuk di temukan karena bentuknya mirip dengan rumput"Respon Naruto

.

.

.

Naruko berhenti di taman istana dengan nafas yang tak teratur, banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya namun tidak ada yang bisa menjawabnya saat ini.

"Ruko-Chan kau kenapa sayang? "Tanya Kushina yang berada tak jauh didepan Naruko dengan para dayang dan Anbu di belakangnya

Naruko mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kushina yang khawatir padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Okaa-Sama, Ruko tadi berlari jadi sedikit kelelahan "Jawab Naruko

Kushina mendekat dan menghapus keringat putri nya dengan sapu tangan dengan lembut, Naruko tersenyum karena Okaa-Sama nya masih memperhatikannya.

"Jangan berlari lagi"Kata Kushina lembut

Naruko hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti, Kushina sangat tau kalau putrinya yang satu ini tidak suka menggunakan kekuatan fisik dan itu membuatnya mudah lelah kalau melakukan kegiatan fisik.

"Okaa-Sama mau kemana? "Tanya Naruko

"Ketempat Otou-Sama mu sayang, mau ikut? "Jawab dan ajak Kushina

"Ya"

Mereka pun menuju kamar Minato, Minato masih tidak sadarkan diri dan lagi Danzo semakin gencar untuk menjatuhkan tahta Minato dan Ryuu dengan berbagai cara.

.

.

.

-Alam bawah sadar Minato-

Minato menatap cahaya kunang-kunang itu menari didalam kegelapan untuk memberitahukan nya kalau Dia tak sendiri disini namun ada mereka juga, kegelapan ini semakin pekat setiap harinya dan juga entah kenapa Dia dapat mencium bau amis seperti darah.

"Kapan aku keluar dari tempat ini? "Tanya Minato entah kesiapa

 _'Tak lama lagi tunggu lah_ 'Jawab suara misterius itu lagi

Minato merasa nyaman saat suara itu muncul karena dia seperti merasakan ada seseorang didekatnya.

"Siapa kalian sebenarnya? "Tanya Minato pelan

Hanya suara tawa yang halus yang menjawab pertanyaan Minato, suara tawa itu begitu dapat membuatnya tenang tanpa merasa yakin akan kegelapan ini.

'Semua nya akan segera berakhir '

.

.

.

-Disuatu tempat yang tidak diketahui-

Terlihat Danzo sedang memerintahkan bawahannya untuk menuangkan racun ke sungai, sumur, danau dan berbagai sumber mata air lainnya.

Racun itulah yang membuat Penduduk mengalami penyakit.

"Cepat lakukan sebelum ada yang melihat kita" Kata Danzo

"Baik Danzo-Sama" Kata mereka

 _'para penduduk sudah mulai memberontak dan sebentar lagi Putra mahkota akan di lenserkan dari tahta, lalu aku akan mengambil alih tahta itu Khukhukhu'_ Tawa Danzo didalam hati

Tanpa diketahui oleh Danzo ada beberapa pasang mata yang melihat apa yang dilakukan tua bangka itu, mereka memakai jubah dengan gambar awan di bawahnya.

"Segera cari penawar racun itu, teliti dulu racun apa itu dan segera cari sumber mata air yang bersih" Perintah Ketua dari kelompok itu

"Baik Ketua" Respon mereka

Sang ketua kelompok menatap Danzo penuh kebencian

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari dan bersembunyi dari kami,karena kami adalah pasukan Khusus keluarga Kerajaan Senju-Uzumaki yaitu **AKATSUKI** " Kata Orang itu

.

.

.

-Ditempat Naruto-

Naruto sedang asik membaca buku didalam kamarnya, Oh dia sudah punya kamar sendiri tidak begitu jauh dari kamar Ryuu. Naruto memang terlihat seperti fokus pada buku yang di bacanya tapi bila kalian perhatikan mulut Naruto sesekali menyebut 'Amin' 'Doa mu ku kabulkan' 'Aku menyertaimu' 'Rahmatku untuk mu'.

Tidak ada hari bagi Naruto untuk tidak mendengar doa dan permohonan yang ditujukan padanya, sebenarnya bukan Naruto saja tapi Ryuu juga begitu. Namun lebih banyak yang memintak pada dewa dan dewi Phoenix dalam setiap harinya.

"Masih banyak orang-orang yang beriman" Gumam Naruto

/Naru/

Naruto mendengar Nii-Chan nya memanggilnya melalui telepati segera menutup buku dan konsentrasi untuk melakukan Telepati

/Ada apa Nii-Chan? / Tanya Naruto

/Ada laporan Dari Akatsuki kalau Danzo menuangkan Racun ke seluruh mata air di kerajaan ini/Lapor Ryuu

/Racun? kalau seperti itu kemungkinan racun yang digunakan adalah racun yang langka karena tidak berbau dan tidak berada/ Kata Naruto

/Lalu kau tau apa penawar racun itu? / Tanya Ryuu

/Tau, tapi penawarnya tidak ada disini, Naru akan minta beberapa phoenix untuk mencarikan penawarnya dan segera di kirimkan kesini, jadi Nii-Chan tenang saja, istirahatlah/ Jawab Naruto menenangkan Ryuu

/Baiklah, selamat malam Imouto/ Kata Ryuu

/Selamat malam juga Nii-Chan/ Balas Naruto

Naruto memutuskan telepati mereka dan mengirim pesan kepada Phoenix bawahannya untuk mencari penawar dari racun itu dan lalu Naruto terlelap dengan doa doa yang dia lantunkan.

.

.

.

-Keesokan harinya, kamar Minato-

Hari ini Naruto mengunjungi Minato yang masih dalam keadaan koma, Naruto pergi sendirian Oh bukan tapi di temani oleh beberapa orang dayang dan Anbu.

Sret

Naruto membuka pintu kamar Minato setelah meminta izin kepada Anbu yang menjaga kamar Minato, saat Naruto masuk dia melihat Naruko duduk di samping Minato yang tertidur alias koma itu.

Naruko yang melihat Naruto masuk menatap tak suka pada Naruto

"Kenapa kau kesini? " Tanya Naruko sinis

Naruto tersenyum

"Aku hanya ingin menjenguk Yang Mulia Raja" Jawab Naruto lembut

Naruko berdecit tak suka, Naruto memaklumi nya lalu segera mendekat ke Minato. Memeriksa kesehatan Minato dengan teliti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? " Tanya Naruko

"Memeriksa kesehatan Yang Mulia Raja" Jawab Naruto apa adanya "Sepertinya kesehatannya mulai membaik tapi masih ada yang menghalangi Yang Mulia Raja untuk sadar dari tidur panjangnya" Jelas Naruto

"Maksudmu apa?" Tanya Naruko heran

"Sakit Yang Mulia Raja bukan lah sakit biasa tapi Guna-guna entah siapa yang melakukannya" Jawab Naruto

"Apa? tidak mungkin " Kata Naruko terkejut

Naruko tidak tau kalau selama ini Minato sakit karena Guna-guna, tidak ada yang memberitahukannya soal ini.

"Apa pelakunya sudah ditemukan? "Tanya Naruko

"Belum, masih dalam penyelidikan " Jawab Naruto apa adanya "Ah aku pergi dulu"Kata Naruto

Naruko memperhatikan Naruto yang keluar dari kamar Minato dengan seksama, entah kenapa dia merasakan kehangatan dan ke nyamanan saat di dekat Naruto yang selama ini belum pernah dia rasakan.

"Dewa berilah Aku petunjuk untuk memecahkan teka teki ini" Doa Naruko

Di luar Naruto mendengar doa Naruko dan bergumam 'Amin' dengan pelan dan lalu melanjutkan jalannya menuju taman istana atau tidak kekuil untuk berdoa.

.

.

.

"Ketua kami berhasil menemukan Sumber mata Air yang masih bersih dan tak tercemar walau letaknya di luar kerajaan" Lapor Seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang di ikat ekor kuda dengan poni menutupi sebelah wajahnya

"Bagus, Ambil air itu menggunakan Gulungan penyimpanan "Perintah Pemuda merah itu

"Baik Ketua, ayo rentenir kita ambil air itu" Kata pemuda pirang itu

"Kenapa aku harus di pasangkan dengan mu sih" Kata Orang yang di panggil rentenir itu

"Salahkan Danna yang pergi ke istana " Kata Pemuda pirang itu kesal "Kenapa Juga Ajaran sesat itu juga ikut keistana sih"Gerutu pemuda pirang itu

Sang ketua yang mendengar perdebatan mereka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya atas sikap anggota nya unik unik itu namun tidak dapat diremehkan.

"Sudah cepat kalian pergi sana" Usir Ketua itu

Mereka pun segera pergi sebelum ketua mereka marah dan menghukum mereka.

Sang ketua menatap Langit yang cerah dan dia melihat seekor Phoenix terbang menuju Istana dan dia tau Phoenix itu milik Tuan mereka.

"Sepertinya penawarnya sudah di dapatkan " Gumam nya

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen lama Update nya

Bukan maksud Gami untuk lama Update namun kondisi yang tak mendukung.

mohon maafnya Ne

Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya (entah kapan akan update nya) °.*\\( ˆoˆ )/*.°


	8. Chapter 8

**PHOENIX AND DRAGON**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : SasufemNaru, RyuuSara

Rated : T(M kalau ada kata-kata yang kasar )

Genre : Romantis, Family, adventure

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko,OC , OOC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, bahasanya sesuka Author, gaje, tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya jadi mohon maklumi dan juga jutsu-jutsunya kebanyakkan karangan Author sendiri dan ini bertema kerajaan

Ket:

"Blabla"Bicara langsung

 _'Blabla_ 'Inner

" **Blabla** "Monster/lainnya

 _ **'Blabla**_ 'Inner monster

/ **bla** bla/Telepati

" _Blabla_ "Jutsu atau jurus

-Blabla- lokasi/Waktu

 _Blabla_ Flasback/ingatan.

 **Peringatan keras**

Bagi yang tidak suka Femnaru atau sebagai macamnya lebih baik keluar dari Fic ini dan perlu di ingat ini bukan BXB atau Gay mengerti!

.

.

.

.

Chapter 7

Naruko merasa begitu gelisah sejak tau kalau ternyata Tou-Sama nya ternyata sakit karena guna-guna dan saat ini Naruko tidak bisa tidur dan dia masih terjaga didalam kamarnya.

"Semua air di kerajaan telah di racuni dan banyak tumbuhan dan hewan yang mati tapi syukur tidak ada korban manusia "

Suara seseorang Naruko dengar di luar kamarnya seperti suara Anbu pribadi milik Onii-Sama nya, dengan langkah pelan Naruko menempelkan telinganya di dekat pintu kamarnya.

"Persediaan air istana biar Naru yang urus Nii-Chan, obat penawar racun itu juga sudah dalam proses pembuatan "

Sekarang suara Naruto terdengar

"Lalu apa sudah tau siapa pelaku semua ini? " Tanya Ryuu

"Pasti orang yang sama dan yang jelas dia ingin menghancurkan tahta yang sudah Nii-Chan dapatkan " Jawab Naruto

"Masalah Otou-Sama saja belum kelar malah muncul masalah yang lain, ini membuat ku capek" Gerutu Ryuu

Naruko tidak mendengar lagi pembicaraan mereka karena sepertinya mereka sudah pergi dari jangkauan pendengaran nya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di kerajaan ini? Kenapa tidak ada seorang pun yang memberitahukan ku soal masalah ini? " Tanya Naruko entah kepada siapa

"Karena kami tidak ingin kau terbebani karena ini semua, Naruko " Jawab Ryuu

Dan alangkah terkejutnya Naruko saat menoleh kebelakang ternyata disana Ryuu sedang berdiri dengan Naruto disampingnnya dan tak lupa senyum yang amat tulus dari Naruto untuknya.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Tanpa di kehendaki olehnya Air matanya jatuh begitu saja dan isakkan lirih keluar dari bibir nya

Glep

Sebuah pelukan yang hangat dan lembut dia dapatkan dari Naruto yang dia anggap jahat selama ini karena dia iri dengan Naruto yang mudah mendapatkan perhatian dari semua orang dan sekarang dia tau kenapa Naruto mudah mendapatkan perhatian dari semua orang karena apapun yang di lakukan Naruto dilakukan dengan tulus dan tak lupa senyuman yang penuh dengan ketulusan .

"Gomen"Bisik Naruko yang masih dalam pelukan Naruto

Naruto yang mendengar bisikan Naruko tersenyum dan membelai rambut Naruko sebagai Jawaban kalau dia telah memaafkan Naruko, Naruko merupakan kakak kembar nya tidak mungkin dia marah dan membenci Naruko karena mereka telah bersama selama 9 bulan didalam perut Ibu mereka.

"Sekarang tidurlah hari sudah larut malam" Tegur Ryuu

Kedua orang itu melepaskan pelukan nya dan tersenyum khas masing-masing menjawab perintah Ryuu, Naruko segera kembali futon dan segera tidur dan entah kenapa dia sekarang merasa begitu mengantuk dan tak berselang 2 detik Naruko telah terlelap.

"Sudah Naru bilang bukan kalau Naruko itu belum tidur dan malah berbicara melewati kamar Naruko, bagaimana kalau dia memikirkan masalah ini? Nii-Chan tau bukan Naruko itu tidak boleh kelelahan " Ceramah Naruto ke Ryuu saat mereka telah berada dikamar Ryuu dan Naruto tidur dengan Ryuu lagi

"Ya Gomen " Sesal Ryuu

Oh Sara sudah kembali kekerajaan nya sedangkan Shion berada di kuil maklum keluarga nya keturunan Miko semua .

"Lain kali hati-hati Nii-Chan " Peringatan Naruto

"Ha'i " Respon Ryuu cepat

"Ya sudah Naru Mau tidur dulu " Ujar Naruto

"Ya selamat tidur Imouto ku" Seru Ryuu

Walau Naruto tidur tapi dia tak sepenuhnya tidur karena seperti rohnya berkenalana menuju dunia lain dan tak lupa mengabulkan doa yang di minta padanya, Ryuu yang belum tidur sibuk mengurus beberapa Dokumen yang tadi di berikan oleh Penasehat kerajaan kepadanya.

Tak berbeda dengan Naruto, Ryuu pun sering mengamini doa orang kepadanya dan yang dia selalu mendapatkan Apel segar yang merupakan persembahan mereka yang berdoa padanya tapi tak semua orang memberi nya Apel ada juga berbagai makanan yang lain yang tidak dia tau namanya.

.

.

.

-Markas Akatsuki –

Para Anggota Akatsuki sedang sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing, Nagato sebagai ketua dari kelompok itu sedang memberi arahan kepada kelompok nya ada yang menyiapkan beberapa air didalam beberapa tabung ukuran sedang yang akan di bagikan kepada seluruh penduduk kerajaan saat malam hari dimana semua orang sudah tidur dan inilah saat nya karena hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

"Sesori, Daidara, Hidan, Kisame , saatnya kalian beraksi dan jangan sampai ketahuan " Perintah Nagato

"Ha'i Ketua "

Mereka berempat pun segera berpencar tak lupa membawa gulungan yang sudah berisi tabung yanv berisi air yang di isi oleh anggota yang lainnya tadi.

"Zetsu awasi terus pergerakan Tua bangka itu" Perintah Nagato kepada Zetsu yang memang bertugas sebagai pengintai apalagi dia dapat membuat aura nya berbaur dengan alam

"Ha'i Ketua " Respon Zetsu dan langsung menghilang

Nagato menatap anggota nya yang masih tersisa, Konan, Shisui, dan Obito

"Shisui pergilah keperbatasan kerajaan awasi gerak gerik mencurigakan disana dan Obito pergi keistana temui Hime-Sama " Perintah Nagato

"Ha'i ketua " Respon mereka dan Shisui menghilang terlebih dahulu

Nagato yang melihat Obito belum menghilang menatap Obito heran, Obito yang di tatap menyengir tanpa dosa sambil mengaruk belakang kepala nya yang tidak gatal.

"Ne Ketua saat bertemu Hime apa yang harus Tobi katakan? "Tanya Obito polos

Sweetdrop itu yang terjadi pada Nagato beserta Konan

"Tanyakan soal penawar racun ini dan terserah Hime memberimu tugas apapun " Jawab Nagato tak minat

Obito tersenyum senang lalu menghilang tanpa pamit terlebih dahulu dan Nagato hanya bisa mengelus dadanya agar sabar dengan bawahan seperti Obito itu yang ngga ketulungan lola nya.

.

.

.

-Keesokan harinya

Semua anggota keluarga kerajaan sedang berkumpul diruang makan untuk sarapan bersama minus Minato yang masih sakit, seperti biasa Naruto akan duduk di apit oleh Menma dan Ryuu dan Naruto dan Ryuu bertukar makanan.

"Putra mahkota bagaimana keadaan Yang Mulia raja? " Tanya Kushina sambil menatap Ryuu yang asik makan

Ryuu yang di tanya berhenti sebentar makannya lalu tersenyum kepada Ibunda nya itu

"Keadaan Yang Mulia sudah sedikit membaik hanya kita perlu mencari sumber dari penyebab Yang Mulia Raja seperti ini " Jawab Ryuu

Untung di ruang makan hanya ada mereka saja

"Dan Ibunda Ratu saya juga sudah memerintahkan seorang pasukan Khusus untuk mencari penyebab itu, dia anggota yang dapat diandalkan dalam masalah ini walau dia sedikit childish " Ujar Naruto sopan

"Pasukan Khusus? Kapan dia ke istana? " Tanya Kushina heran

"Kemarin malam, Naru juga terkejut dia muncul di kamar Naru dan untung Naru lekas bangun saat dia muncul" Jawab Naruto

"Okaa-Sama boleh Naruko mempelajari Sejarah Klan Kita? " Mohon Naruko

Memang selama ini Naruko tidak pernah belajar soal sejarah Klan nya karena katanya itu membosankan berbeda dengan Menma yang sangat tertarik dengan sejarah klan dan sampai lah dia tau rahasia klan nya sendiri.

Kushina yang mendengar itu tersenyum begitu lembut

"Tentu sayang kau boleh mempelajari nya kapan pun " Kata Kushina lembut dan penuh kasih

"Arigato Okaa-Sama " Kata Naruko senang

Menma, Ryuu, Naruto dan Shion yang ada disana ikut tersenyum senang karena akhirnya Naruko mau berubah juga.

Selesai sarapan mereka kembali ke kegiatan masing-masing, kecuali Naruko yang belajar sejarah klan nya di perpustakaan kerajaan, Ryuu berada di tahta Raja saat ini sambil memeriksa beberapa dokumen pemerintahan yang sementara diambil alih olehnya.

Sedangkan Naruto dia sedang berada di kuil bersama Shion entah berdoa atau apalah dan Menma sedang berlatih seperti biasanya.

-Di tempat Obito

Obito yang di perintahkan oleh Hime alias Naruto sekarang sedang menyamar sebagai Anbu untung saja dulu dia pernah sekali menjadi Anbu sebelum menjadi anggota khusus kerajaan. Sebenarnya Itachi juga dipilih jadi Anggota Khusus tapi tidak bisa karena Itachi akan mengantisipasi posisi Ayahnya alias Fugaku suatu saat nanti.

Sesuai dengan perintah dari Himenya sekarang Obito sedang mencari suatu benda yang mungkin menjadi penyebab Yang Mulia Raja menjadi seperti ini, Klan nya memiliki kekuatan Khusus yang hanya di ketahui oleh anggota klan saja yaitu Mata mereka.

"Kenapa bukan Hime-Sama langsung yang mencari sih? Padahal kalau Hime-Sama sendiri yang mencari pasti cepat ketemu "Gerutu Obito setengah kesal

Hei Istana ini sangat luas tau dan ini baru seperempat yang baru dia periksa, dan dia sudah lelah dia heran bagaimana mereka yang tinggal di istana ini betah tinggal disini? Tempat yang membuat mereka lelah.

Mari kita tinggalkan Obito dulu karena kalau kita mengawasinya maka kita akan melihat keanehan lebih banyak lagi.

.

.

.

-Perpustakaan

Naruko berkutik dengan buku sejarah yang amat tebal bagi mereka yang tidak suka membaca mungkin mati kebosanan apalagi bila buku itu hanya di isi oleh tulisan dan beruntung nya buku sejarah itu juga ada Gambar-gambar nya.

"Bulan purnama dimana Para Dewa dan Dewi pelindung kerajaan kita akan memperkuat pelindung dan memberikan berkah kesemua makhluk, Dewa Dragon akan memberikan kita kesuburan tiada tara dan Dewa Phoenix akan memberikan kita kesehatan dan melindungi kita dari segala bahaya" Ucap Naruko membaca sejarah itu "Sudah menjadi takdir bagi Klan Uzumaki yang merupakan keturunan langsung dari Klan Otsutsuki yang sekarang sudah tiada keturunan mereka akan dipilih oleh Dewa Phoenix dan Dragon sebagai penerus mereka yang akan mewarisi kekuatan mereka dan menjadi pelindung bagi kerajaan"

Semakin Naruko membaca sejarah itu dan akhirnya dia tau sesuatu yang selama ini tidak di ketahuinya, sebuah rahasia yang di simpan baik oleh Klan Uzumaki, Senju dan Otsutsuki selama ini.

"Mereka yang terpilih memiliki Tato khas masing-masing sesuatu Dewa apa mereka, semakin kuat mereka maka tanda itu akan semakin jelas"

"Pasukan Khusus didirikan oleh keturunan dewa tersebut agar dapat melindungi Pewaris Tahta kerajaan dan Hime-Sama dari ancaman orang orang jahat yang ingin mengambil Tahta tersebut, Pasukan Khusus hanya di ketahui oleh pewaris Tahta dan Hime dan hanya mereka yang dapat memerintahkan pasukan khusus tersebut " Baca Naruko "Jadi pasukan khusus yang di bicarakan Okaa-Sama itu pasukan ini" Gumam Naruko

Buku sejarah itu hanya bisa di baca oleh keturunan Uzumaki, Senju dan Otsutsuki saja, jadi saat ada yang ingin membaca buku itu dan mereka bukan keturunan dari ketiga klan itu yang mereka lihat hanya kertas kosong.

Naruko selesai membaca saat matahari akan terbenam dan saat akan kembali kekamarnya untuk membersihkan badan dia melihat Naruto dan Shion yang sepertinya baru pulang dari kuil dan bukan itu yang di perhatian oleh Naruko tapi keranjang ukuran sedang yang sedang mereka bawa yang penuh dengan jeruk.

"Untung Naru selalu bawa keranjang kemana-mana " Kata Naruto

"Ya kalau tidak entah dengan apa kita membawa Ini Naru-Chan " Kata Shion "Ah Ruko-chan sudah selesai belajarnya? "Sapa dan tanya Shion saat melihat Naruko tak jauh didepan mereka

Naruto tersenyum

"Ya Begitulah Shion-Nee, Shion-Nee sendiri baru pulang juga kan"Jawab Naruko

"Ya begitulah" Kata Shion "Sudah dulu ya Ruko-chan kami mau kekamar Naru dulu meletakkan ini dulu, lumayan berat" Pamit Shion

"Ya"

Naruko menatap punggung Naruto dan Shion yang menjauh dengan beberapa dayang serta Anbu di belakang mereka.

.

.

.

-Alam bawah sadar Minato

Minato hanya berdiam diri didalam kegelapan ini walau ada kunang-kunang yang menemaninya namun masih terasa sepi untuk nya, dia merindukan Istri dan anak-anak nya di luar sana walau dia bisa merasakan kehadiran mereka di dekatnya dan saat Naruto berada didekat nya dia merasakan suatu kehangatan yang seperti melindungi nya didalam kegelapan tiada tara ini.

' _Waktunya sebentar lagi_ '

Suara itu terdengar lagi olehnya dan dia tidak sabar untuk segera bangun dan dia sangat ingin memerlukan putrinya yang pernah dia buang dulu, Putrinya yang menjaga dan menemaninya didalam kegelapan ini.

.

.

.

Danzo yang mendengar laporan dari bawahan nya kalau racun yang mereka buang di semua mata air di kerajaan sudah menghilang dan itu membuat nya marah, siapa yang dapat menemukan penawar dari racun yang mematikan itu Danzo tak habis akan dia akan tetap membuat Bocah lemah itu turun dari tahta dan dia yang akan duduk di Tahta itu.

Danzo menyeringai dengan pemikiran nya itu, apapun caranya dia akan mendapatkan tahta itu walau sekalipun dia melawan dewa

"Racuni makanan Putra Mahkota tapi gunakan racun yang tidak terdeteksi " Perintah Danzo kepada bawahan nya

"Ha'i Danzo-Sama " Seru Mereka

Tanpa mereka ketahui atau sadari ada seseorang yang mengawasinya dari balik bayangan dan tak terdeteksi sedikit pun

' _Ini harus segera di laporkan ke Ketua_ ' Batin Zetsu

Zetsu pun segera mengirimkan kloning nya untuk menyampaikan berita ini ke ketuanya karena dia tidak akan bisa meninggalkan tugasnya disini.

"Kau salah memilih lawan Tua bangka "Gumam Zetsu

.

.

.

-Markas Akatsuki

Kloning Zetsu sudah sampai di markas dan langsung saja melaporkan berita ini kepada Ketua nya agar Putra mahkota terhindar dari bahaya.

"Ketua"Panggil Zetsu

Nagato yang sedang bersantai ria segera menoleh kepada Kloning Zetsu dan segera masuk dalam mode serius

"Ada apa Zetsu? "Tanya Nagato To The Poin

"Danzo berencana meracuni Putra Mahkota dengan racun yang akan membunuh Putra mahkota secara perlahan " Lapor Zetsu

Nagato mendengar itu begitu geram dan segera memerintahkan Zetsu untuk pergi, lalu Nagato menghubungi Obito yang kebetulan ada di Istana untuk segera laporkan rencana Danzo ke Putra Mahkota atau ke Hime-Sama mereka.

"Racun yang akan kau berikan akan kau makan sendiri Tua Bangka "Ujar Nagato sambil menyeringai

-Istana

Obito masih sibuk mencari sesuatu dan tiba-tiba di kejutkan oleh Zetsu yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan nya

"Astaga Zetsu kau membuat ku terkejut " Gerutu Obito

Zetsu hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa malah dia terhibur dengan wajah terkejut Obito, setelah Obito tenang Zetsu pun mulai menceritakan semuanya beserta misi tambahan Obito dan setelah selesai dengan tugasnya Zetsu pun menghilang sedangkan Obito segera mencari Ryuu atau pun Naruto .

Tidak butuh waktu lama Obito sudah menemukan Naruto di kamar Nya dan segeralah Obito melaporkan berita itu, Naruto mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan berkata.

"Aku sudah tau itu semua Obito-Nii dan tenang saja racun apapun tidak akan bisa membunuh Nii-Chan karena Nii-Chan bukan Manusia "

Setelah itu Obito pun pamit melanjutkan tugasnya sedangkan Naruto sedang menyusun sebuah rencana agar racun yang di berikan Danzo berpindah ke Danzo sendiri walau dia tau kalau Nagato sedang memikirkan rencananya tapi dia tetap harus menyediakan rencana Cadangan.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Naruto-Sama, ada Uchiha-San ingin menemui Anda" Lapor Seorang dayang dari luar

"Persilakan masuk" Seru Naruto

 **Srek**

Pintu kamar Naruto terdengar bergeser dengan pelan dan masuklah Sasuke, Naruto melihat Sasuke segera tersenyum.

"Kenapa saja Seharian ini? Aku tidak melihat mu sedari pagi" Tanya Sasuke To The Poin

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menghidangkan teh dulu untuk Sasuke

"Sedari pagi Naru di Kuil bersama Shion dan baru saja pulang " Jawab Naruto lembut

Sasuke pun akhirnya tersenyum dia khawatir saat tidak melihat Naruto di tempat latihan dan disekitar Istana tenyata gadis itu berada Di kuil.

"Naru-Hime saatnya makan malam" Lapor seorang dayang dari luar sepertinya dayang Ryuu

"Baik Naru akan segera kesana" Seru Naruto "Suke mau ikut gabung makan malam bersama? "Tawar Naruto

"Hn" Respon Sasuke yang berarti Ya

Mereka pun berjalan berdua Oh tidak berdua kalau di hitung dengan 3 Dayang dan 2 Anbu di belakang mereka, sesampainya di ruang makan mereka segera mulai makan malam tak lupa mereka berdoa.

"Nii-Chan minum ini"Kata Naruto sambil memberikan segelas air mineral

"Arigato "

Ryuu pun meminum air yang di berikan oleh Naruto yang merupakan Air mata Phoenix yang dapat menghilangkan segala racun.

"Ini untuk yang lain juga" Kata Naruto sambil memberikan gelas berisi air mata Phoenix kepada yang lain

Mereka tidak tau kalau itu air mata Phoenix yang tau hanya Ryuu saja, Walau yang lain nya tidak diberi racun tapi ini sebagai persiapan saja agar mereka bisa terlindungi.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen baru Gami balas dan Gomen lagi karena Gami tidak membalas Review nya tapi Gami sangat berterimakasih karena sudah mau baca Fic Gami dan bersedia untuk mereview baik itu berupa saran, Kritik dan lainnya itu semua sangat berarti untuk Gami^_^

Selamat membaca ~


	9. Chapter 9

**PHOENIX AND DRAGON**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : SasufemNaru, RyuuSara

Rated : T(M kalau ada kata-kata yang kasar )

Genre : Romantis, Family, adventure

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko,OC , OOC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, bahasanya sesuka Author, gaje, tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya jadi mohon maklumi dan juga jutsu-jutsunya kebanyakkan karangan Author sendiri dan ini bertema kerajaan

Ket:

"Blabla"Bicara langsung

 _'Blabla_ 'Inner

" **Blabla** "Monster/lainnya

 _ **'Blabla**_ 'Inner monster

/ **bla** bla/Telepati

" _Blabla_ "Jutsu atau jurus

-Blabla- lokasi/Waktu

 _Blabla_ Flasback/ingatan.

 **Peringatan keras**

Bagi yang tidak suka Femnaru atau sebagai macamnya lebih baik keluar dari Fic ini dan perlu di ingat ini bukan BXB atau Gay mengerti!

.

.

.

.

Chapter 8

Sebelumnya

" _Nii-Chan minum ini"Kata Naruto sambil memberikan segelas air mineral_

" _Arigato "_

 _Ryuu pun meminum air yang di berikan oleh Naruto yang merupakan Air mata Phoenix yang dapat menghilangkan segala racun._

" _Ini untuk yang lain juga" Kata Naruto sambil memberikan gelas berisi air mata Phoenix kepada yang lain_

 _Mereka tidak tau kalau itu air mata Phoenix yang tau hanya Ryuu saja, Walau yang lain nya tidak diberi racun tapi ini sebagai persiapan saja agar mereka bisa terlindungi._

.

.

.

-Beberapa hari kemudian

Danzo begitu geram dan marah karena rencananya untuk menyingkirkan putra mahkota selalu gagal entah karena apa, mungkin Dewi Phoenix melindungi nya dan kenyataan memang benar Sang Dewi Phoenix a.k.a Naruto melindungi Ryuu dari kejahatan Danzo.

Oh kita lupa soal Obito

Obito akhirnya berhasil menemukan sumber guna-guna itu yang ternyata letaknya berada dekat kamar Minato dan dengan itu Obito mencari siapa yang melakukan guna-guna itu dan saat dia menemukan penyihir itu dia segera membunuh penyihir itu dan menghilangkan semua eksistensi nya di dunia ini.

Dan hari ini juga istana atau tepatnya kerajaan Konoha sedang menyiapkan pesta penyambutan bulan purnama para warga menghias sekitar rumah mereka dan para dayang di istana juga sibuk menghias istana dan menyiapkan tempat doa, berbeda dengan mereka semua kita lihat sekarang apa yang sedang di lakukan oleh tokoh utama kita.

Ryuu sedang berputar seperti setrika dengan mulut yang berkomat kamit mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak di mengerti siapapun kecuali Naruto yang ada disana juga sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap geli Ryuu yang seperti nya sedikit tegang.

"Nii-Chan jangan tegang seperti itu, semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar tenang saja" Tegur Naruto

"Tapi Naru bagaimana kalau nanti Nii-Chan salah mengucapkan mantra nya? " Tanya Ryuu cemas

Naruto memutar matanya bosan

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, Nii-Chan itu seorang jenius dan juga murid didikan dari Ryu-Tou-Sama "Jawab Naruto tenang

Dan akhirnya Ryuu bisa tenang dan Naruto tersenyum senang, Naruto memang bukan pertama kalinya melihat Ritual ini dia selalu melihat Tou-Sama dan Kaa-Sama nya melakukan ritual itu begitu indah dan sudah lama Naruto menantikan ini semua.

Sekarang mereka menunggu tengah malam untuk menunjukkan wujud dewa mereka dan segera melakukan ritual yang sangat sakral itu.

.

.

.

-Alam bawah sadar Minato

Alam bawah sadar Minato sudah tidak gelap lagi sekarang semuanya terlihat jelas olehnya dan cahaya menerangi tempat itu tapi tidak menyakiti matanya.

' _Sebentar lagi~'_

Suara itu mengalun dengan lembut membuat Minato tersenyum bahagia karena dia tau suara siapa itu

' _Ya sebentar lagi, saat Bulan purnama berada di puncak nya'_

Suara yang lembut namun tegas seperti suara seorang pria lebih tepatnya seperti suara putra pertama nya .

.

.

.

Para penduduk sudah berkumpul di kuil untuk berdoa di malam ini malam yang sangat istimewa bagi mereka semua, mereka berdoa dengan penuh suka cita tak lama mereka mendengar suara yang begitu lembut, menenangkan dan hangat serta mengema mereka serentak menatap ke arah langit dan alangkah mereka terpesona melihat Dewi Phoenix berwarna kuning keemasan dan Dewa Dragon berwarna merah sedang menari mengelilingi Bulan dan jelas suara itu berasal dari kedua Dewa itu.

Kedua Dewa itu adalah Naruto dan Ryuu mereka terus menari dan membaca mantra yang begitu indah didengar oleh setiap orang

 **Singg**

 **Brass**

Cahaya terang keluar dari kedua dewa itu dan lalu meledak dan menyebar keseluruh kerajaan Konoha, setelah itu kedua dewa itu menghilang dengan serpihan cahaya emas dan merah.

Selanjutnya mereka semua merayakan nya dengan pesta sampai pagi menjelang, dan disebuah kamar seseorang yang sudah tertidur begitu sekarang telah membuka matanya dan menatap kearah langit yang masih terlihat serpihan cahaya emas dan merah itu.

"Y Yang Mulia Raja " Seru seseorang terkejut saat melihat Minato sudah sadar dan terlihat begitu segar

Minato menoleh kesumber suara ternyata orang itu adalah seorang Anbu yang bertugas menjaga kamar Minato.

"Ya, Iruka aku sudah bangun" Ujar Minato lembut penuh wibawa

Iruka yang mendengar cara bicara Minato begitu terkejut dan shock karena tidak biasanya Rajanya itu berkata lembut seperti itu, Minato yang melihat itu tersenyum geli.

.

.

.

-Keesokan Harinya

Kerajaan dan Istana Konoha sedang bahagia karena Raja mereka sekarang sudah bangun dan kembali duduk di tahta nya dan Danzo yang mendapatkan kabar itu begitu murka tapi dia tidak kehilangan akal,

"Yang Mulia Raja, apa tidak sebaiknya Anda mengadakan perjodohan untuk Putri Naruko " Saran Danzo yang sedang menunduk di hadapan Minato

Minato yang mendengar saran Danzo berfikir kalau memang seharusnya Putri Naruko memang harus segera menjodoh kan Naruko dengan seorang bangsawan atau pun Pangeran atau putra mahkota.

"Yang Mulia Raja" Intrusi Ryuu yang memang sedari tadi ada disana

Minato menatap putra nya itu dengan sorot yang serius

"Hamba ingin menyarankan lebih baik dibuat sayembara saja dan agar Putri Naruko dapat mencari dan menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi pendamping nya kelak, walau ini baru pertunangan saja" Saran Ryuu

Ryuu tau kemana arah pembicaraan Danzo jadi dia segera mengusulkan itu dan dia akan mengundang Putra Mahkota kerajaan Suna untuk mengikuti sayembara ini, Danzo mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Putra Mahkota pendapat mu sangat bagus, Hiruzen segera undang para bangsawan, Pangeran dan Putra mahkota dari berbagai kerajaan Oh Bangsawan Uchiha tidak perlu di undang karena Anak Fugaku dan Mikoto sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing " Perintah Minato

"Laksanakan Yang Mulia " Respon Hiruzen ssigap

' _Masih ada kesempatan_ ' Batin Danzo

Ryuu segera pamit kepada Minato untuk memberitahukan soal sayembara ini kepada Naruko yang dia tau sekarang berada di perpustakaan.

.

.

.

-Tempat latihan

Para calon Anbu dan pangeran sedang berlatih dengan semangat dapat terlihat keringat membanjiri wajah mereka, Naruto yang berada disana juga sedang berlatih memanah tapi sana sekali tidak berkeringat sedikit pun.

"Naru-Chan bisa bantu Nii-Chan " Seru Menma yang sedang kesulitan menggunakan busur miliknya

Naruto tersenyum lalu menghampiri Menma dan membantunya agar dapat sesuai dengan busur miliknya itu, banyak yang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan iri kecuali Sasuke yang mengetahui kalau Menma dan Naruto hanya sebatas adik kakak saja atau lebih pas nya mereka saudara kembar

"Nii-Chan mau kemana? "Teriak Naruto saat melihat rombongan Ryuu melewati tempat latihan

Sontak Ryuu berhenti berjalan dan menatap kearah adik nya itu yang sekarang berjalan menghadapi nya sambil tersenyum riang.

"Nii-Chan mau ketempat Naruko "Jawab Ryuu dengan suara yang begitu lembut

"Ikut" Seru Naruto manja

Ryuu tersenyum tanya mengizinkan

"Menma-Nii, Suke-Kun, Naru ikut dengan Nii-Sama ya, Jaa Minna "Seru Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada mereka yang ada di tempat latihan itu

Ryuu dan Naruto pun segera menuju ketempat Naruko, Oh soal Shion dia sudah kembali kekerajaan nya.

.

.

.

Sedangkan ditempat lain terlihat pria tua yang di perban matanya sedang terduduk dengan lemah ya dia adalah Danzo.

"Sial racun ini membuat ku mati perlahan " Marah Danzo

Ya kalian tidak lupa bukan chapter sebelum nya? Naruto merupakan dewa pelindung tentu tidak akan melakukan itu tapi bagaimana dengan para Akatsuki? Tentu mereka yang melakukan nya dan bagaimana caranya hanya mereka yang tau dan Kami-Sama.

"Segera tarik Sai kembali bagaimana pun caranya " Perintah Danzo pada bawahan nya

"Laksanakan " Seru mereka

Mereka pun menghilang meninggalkan Danzo sendirian

"Hanya Anak itu satu satunya harapan ku, apa lagi racun ini sudah hampir menyebar kesemua tubuhku " Gumam Danzo

.

.

.

-Ruang tahta

Minato memeriksa beberapa dokumen dan laporan sedangkan di sampingnya sudah duduk Kushina dengan begitu anggun.

"Yang Mulia " Panggil Kushina sopan

Minato menjawabnya dengan deheman

"Apakah soal Naru-Chan yang seorang putri akan di umumkan? Dia juga putri kita " Tanya Atau tepat bujuk Kushina

"Tentu, aku akan mengumumkan soal Naru-Chan, Ryuu dan juga Sayembara untuk Naruko " Jawab Minato mantap sambil tersenyum tipis

Kushina mendengar itu begitu senang dan memeluk suaminya dengan senang hati, para menteri kepercayaan kerajaan yang ada didalam ruangan itu tersenyum melihat itu dan mereka juga sudah menebak kalau Gadis yang di bawa oleh Putra Mahkota adalah anak Minato dan Kushina serta kembaran Menma dan Naruko.

"Kapan? " Tanya Kushina antusias

"Besok" Jawab Minato

"Yeeee" Pekik Kushina "Aku harus menyiapkan pakaian yang bagus dan indah untuk Putri putri ku"Seru Kushina

Minato yang melihat itu tersenyum

"Yang Mulia Ratu" Tegur Fugaku pelan

Kushina menatap Fugaku tanpa menghilangkan senyuman bahagianya

"Ne? " Tanya Kushina

"Naru-Hime sangat menyukai pakaian yang melambangkan dirinya " Kata Fugaku Ambigu

Kushina terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum cerah

"Aku tau, Arigato Fugaku-San " Kata Kushina senang lalu keluar dari Ruang tahta

Minato menatap Fugaku heran dan penasaran yang dibalas Fugaku dengan seringai yang membuat Minato jengkel untung saja Fugaku itu temannya dari kecil kalau bukan sudah hancur tu orang.

Kushina yang ditemani oleh beberapa dayang dan Anbu segera bersiap-siap untuk keluar istana dan mencari bahan yang bagus untuk pakaian putri putrinya sebelum sempat keluar Kushina di hadang oleh Putra keduanya yaitu Menma.

"Okaa-Sama mau kemana? " Tanya Menma penasaran

"Okaa-Sama mau keluar dan membeli bahan pakaian yang bagus untuk kedua adik mu" Jawab Kushina

"Ikut" Seru Menma

Kushina menjawabnya dengan tersenyum dan mereka pun akhirnya keluar bersama menghabiskan waktu ibu dan anak laki-laki nya, tanpa mereka tau ada beberapa orang yang mengawasi mereka tenang mereka bukan orang jahat mereka salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang di tugaskan mengawasi keluarga kerajaan yang keluar dari istana atau pun kerajaan.

.

.

.

-Perpustakaan

Ryuu sedang menyampaikan soal sayembara kepada Naruko yang seperti nya kesal soal Sayembara ini, padahal dia bisa saja mencari pria yang di cintai nya.

"Sudahlah Naruko, dengan ini juga kau akan bertemu dengan pangeran mu itu" Potong Naruto saat Naruko mau protes lagi "Apa kau tak penasaran dengan pangeran pangeran dari kerajaan yang lain? " Tanya Naruto

Naruko yang tadi cemberut segera menganggukkan kepala nya tanda penasaran

"Kami sudah pergi kesemua kerajaan sebelum kembali kesini dan kau tau banyak pangeran yang tampan loh~" Kata Naruto dengan nada sing song gitu "Apalagi Pangeran dari Suna itu, benarkan Nii-Chan "Tambah Naruto sambil meminta dukungan dari Ryuu

"Ya Naruto benar, apalagi dia baik loh" Dukung Ryuu

Naruko yang di gitu kan makin penasaran dan ingin segera bertemu dengan pangeran pangeran itu apalagi pangeran dari Suna itu, Naruto dan Ryuu saling tatap lalu mengedipkan mata bersama-sama ,adik kakak kompak. Ah kasihan Gaara yang di jadikan umpan atau beruntung ya? Hehehe

Semua akan terjawab di chapter mendatang

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen Gami lama Update nya, Gami baru selesai PPl jadi mengistirahatkan otak dulu lalu akan membuat laporan PPl deh.

Fic yang lain akan menyusul entah kapan soalnya Mood Gami sangat ngga stabil jadi begini deh, apalagi di kepala ini berkeliaran ide ide lain yang membuat Gami gatal untuk menulisnya dan menuangkan semuanya walau ngga di publikan dan sedikit menghilang ide ide beterbangan itu.

Semoga Minna menikmati chapter ini dan untuk para Flame baik yang di fic ini mau pun fic Gami yang lainnya Arigato atas semua yang kalian katakan itu seperti sebuah cambukan untuk Gami agar terus maju dan tidak mundur apapun yang terjadi walau kata-kata yang kalian ucapkan sering bikin sakit hati ㈷3 Namun Gami sudah merasa Sakit hati yang paling berat dari pada ucapan ucapan itu ^_^

Dan terimakasih untuk yang selalu memberi semangat dan membela Gami dari para flame ^o^


End file.
